Semotif Afeksi
by Hilaryan
Summary: [DazaiXfem!Chuuya] EPILOG UPDATE ー3月3日
1. Prolog

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXFemChuuya, Typos, alur lambat, dan up juga lambat, yang ga suka silahkan baca dan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual atau mutah gegara baca ini. Gausah dipikirkan apa lagi diingat.

Happy Reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Dazai Osamu tidak pernah harus berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang diinginkannya. Dia tetap terlihat luar biasa meskipun disandingkan dengan perempuan paling cantik, paling modis, atau paling bersinar di kampus sekalipun. Dia sangat populer, apalagi setelah debut pertamanya sebagai tokoh utama bersama anggota klub drama di panggung pertunjukan kampus untuk mengisi malam pesta penerimaan yang digelar sebulan setelah semester baru dimulai. Bahkan, hal-hal gila dan norak yang sudah dilakukannya untuk usaha bunuh diri malah menambah kepopulerannya. Karena itu, wajar jika kini Osamu tidak memercayai apa yang didengarnya.

Ketika pagi tadi Fyodor menghubunginya dan berkata harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, dia kira si lelaki bermanik ruby akan membicarakan masalah studi, atau hal yang lebih genting lagi. Yah, namanya juga mahasiswa semester awal, pastinya masih saja ribet sana-sini. Karena itulah sekarang mereka berakhir di sebuah kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari universitas mereka. Tapi, siapa sangka keadaan penting bagi Fyodor Dostoyevsky, salah satu anggota klub band orchestra yang mengenal Osamu karena kebetulan duduk bersebelahan ketika upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, malah sebuah tantangan yang kedengarannya tidak masuk akal.

"Apa kepalamu habis terbentur, Fyodor?" Osamu menelengkan kepalanya, berlagak bodoh.

"Aku serius, Dazai," jawab Fyodor dengan tenang, menyeruput cappuccino yang masih hangat. Dengan tampang dan lagak yang begitu _charming_ , tidak heran Fyodor sangat popuer di antara para gadis. "Ayolah. Jangan bilang kalau kau takut."

"Takut? Tidak, tidak. Justru karena ini terlalu mudah yang membuatku khawatir. Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu." Tuduh Osamu. Benar saja. Fyodor itu jenis manusia yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun.

"Sebagai temanku, seharusnya kau tidak berpikiran negatif, Dazai,"

"Justru karena aku temanmu, aku sangat menghapal sikapmu yang buruk itu." Osamu mendengus.

Fyodor menghela napas. "Jadi, kau mau menerima tantanganku atau tidak? Ini sederhana sekali, kalau kau bisa membuat perempuan yang kukatakan jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadikannya kekasihmu dalam waktu sebulan dari sekarang, kau menang."

"Oke, anggap saja aku menerima tantanganmu yang sama sekali tidak menantang itu, kemudian aku juga berhasil menjadikan perempuan ini kekasihku." Osamu mulai melantur, kemudian menatap Fyodor. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, tentu saja." Jawab Fyodor setenang sebelumnya. "Dan satu lagi, aku bersedia mentraktirmu makan di kafetaria sampai kau lulus."

Osamu yang tengah menyeruput chocolate langsung menyemburkan minumnya kembali. Ia tahu Fyodor itu kaya, tapi ia tidak menduga Fyodor sekaya itu sampai mau memberi Osamu tantangan yang sudah pasti dimenangkannya hanya untuk mengurai uang yang dimilikinya.

"Yah… kalau kau sudah seperti itu sih untuk apa aku menolak." Osamu tertawa palsu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah khawatir. "Tapi Fyodor… setelah aku menjadikannya kekasihku, aku bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja, kan?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos. Kalau dengan menjadikan perempuan itu kekasih Osamu membuatnya harus menghentikan petualangan cintanya, dia tidak mau melakukannya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang kau harus bertahan dengannya," jawab Fyodor yang membuat Osamu lega.

"Itu baru namanya menarik. Tapi, aku mau tahu satu hal lagi." Kata Osamu belum puas. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi serius. "Apa untungnya ini untukmu?"

Fyodor mengerutkan alisnya seolah tidak mengerti.

"Kau kira aku percaya kau memberiku tantangan mudah yang hanya menguntungkanku, hm?"

Akhirnya Fyodor tertawa pelan. "Yah, benar. Aku janji, kau akan tahu ketika sudah berhasil menjadikannya kekasihmu. Atau kalau tidak, kau pasti bisa cari jawaban sendiri kalau mau."

Keheningan sempat memenuhi telinga kedua laki-laki itu sampai….

"Baiklah." Osamu menyanggupi dengan seringai. "Kuterima tantangan itu, kawan." Katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya. "Dan jangan khawatir. Kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai sebulan. Aku cukup yakin kau akan mendengar kabar keberhasilanku dua hari lagi."

"Oh, benarkah?" Fyodor menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Fyodor, Fyodor. Kau lupa siapa aku? Lihat saja sekeliling kita." Kata Osamu sembari meminum chocolate. Pada kali pertama, laki-laki itu mengisi minumannya dengan sianida, namun malah ditumpahkan oleh Fyodor. Itu membuatnya harus memesan minuman lagi, tapi kali ini sianidanya sudah habis.

Fyodor mengalihkan pandangannya. Seperti yang dibilang Osamu, semua gadis yang ada di kafe tersebut memang sering kali tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan mereka diam-diam.

"Aku sendiri sampai heran denganmu. Memangnya enak menjomblo seperti itu? Padahal kau bisa dapat perempuan manapun yang kau mau."

Fyodor kembali menatap temannya dan tersenyum menawan. "Perempuan itu tidak hanya untuk didapatkan, Dazai."

Osamu bersandar di kursi. "Aku baru akan megatakan itu ketika usiaku sudah mencapai tiga puluh tahun lebih." Ia menimpali dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku mau menjelajah sejauh mungkin lebih dulu." Ia melirik Fyodor. "Kau juga harus mencobanya."

"Terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Yah, mari lupakan hidupmu yang membosankan itu." Osamu terlihat bersemangat. "Jadi, siapa perempuan ini? Apa dia cantik?"

Fyodor mengangguk yakin. "Semua orang yang melihatnya juga pasti akan setuju. Dia manis dan populer. Kulitnya seperti porselen. Masih menginjak tahun pertama di SMA. Selain itu, kedua orangtuanya adalah pengusaha sukses."

Mata Osamu berbinar mendengar deskripsi itu. "Namanya?"

Fyodor terlihat senang dengan respon yang ditunjukkan Osamu. "Nakahara Chuuya."

.

.

Oke, sebelumnya aku cuma mau bilang kalau ini kali pertama aku bikin ff BSD. Dan ya... seperti yang kalian tahu, tanggal ini bertepatan dengan keluarnya Movie Dead Apple.. yey!

Di sini aku cuma mau menuangkan ide yang ada di awang-awangku, dengan penceritaan yang monoton, membosankan, bertele-tele, dan benar-benar amatir. Selain itu, seperti yang udah aku tulis, alur cerita ini bakal lambat banget, jadi yang ga betah tinggal aja gapapa. Ditambah lagi, aku bakal up random. Bisa dua kali seminggu, atau malah sampai satu bulan sekali.

Nah, ditunggu kritik dan saran oke... sampai jumpa di bab 1...


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC banget chapter ini dan seterusnya, DazaiXFemChuuya, Typos, alur lambat, dan up juga lambat, yang ga suka silahkan baca dan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual atau mutah gegara baca ini. Gausah dipikirkan apa lagi diingat.

Happy Reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

 _Dasar Fyodor keparat!_

Osamu hanya bisa bergumam sendiri ketika melihat gerbang sekolah itu mulai terbuka. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di trotoar. Laki-laki itu sudah mengawasi sekolah tempat Nakahara Chuuya menuntut ilmu sejak tiga puluh menit lalu setelah kelas selesai. Yang benar saja. Sejauh ini, Osamu tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menarik perhatian seorang gadis, dan dia juga selalu memiliki kepercayaan diri yang mengagumkan. Hidupnya jauh di atas angin. Tapi, semua itu seolah menguap di hari Minggu kemarin hanya karena nama Nakahara Chuuya.

Yah, kemarin. Setelah mereka selesai membuat kesepakatan dan menghabiskan minuman, Osamu dan Fyodor keluar dari kafe dan hendak pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Tapi, Fyodor yang teringat sesuatu langsung mencegatnya lagi. "Sebenarnya, Dazai, aku belum mengatakan hal yang paling penting soal Nakahara Chuuya padamu."

Osamu tersenyum kecil. "Jadi benar yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanya bisnis, Dostoyevsky-kun," Sindirnya, kembali berjalan sembari memasuukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, sebenarnya gadis itu… bagaimana aku mengatakannya." Ujar Fyodor, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baik, baik, karena kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, biar aku tebak." Walau bilang begitu, Osamu mengatakannya setengah hati. Hei, ayolah, sama seperti tantangannya yang sesungguhnya tidak seberapa penting, hal yang _paling penting_ tentang Nakahara Chuuya menurut Fyodor paling hanya sesuatu yang sepele. "Dia memiliki nafsu makan yang buruk?"

"Tidak."

"Dia mendengkur dengan keras ketika tidur?"

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai itu. Sepertinya memang gawat kalau benar." Jawab Fyodor jujur. "Tapi bukan itu."

"Aku bukan tipenya? Bisa diatasi."

"Tidak."

"Dia sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih dan yang sebenarnya kau ingin aku lakukan adalah membuatnya putus dengan kekasihnya kemuidan memacarinya sehari lalu memutuskannya lagi supaya kau senang karena dendam pribadi?"

"Dazai, aku tidak seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu apa? Dia lesbian?"

"Hampir tepat, tapi bukan lesbian. Dia mungkin aseksual."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Osamu berbalik, mencari tanda-tanda gurauan, namun nihil.

"Yah, itu hanya rumor, ingat? Hampir semua siswa di sekolahnya menganggap dia seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Hanya karena sejauh ini dia tidak memiliki niatan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, bukan berarti akan selamanya seperti itu." Fyodor menghela napas. "Sebagai salah satu mahasiswa jurusan humaniora, kau pasti mengerti, kan?" ia tersenyum, bermaksud memberi semangat. "Yah, semoga beruntung." Kemudian Fyodor berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. "Sampai jumpa."

Memang sih, seorang aseksual masih bisa jatuh cinta dan mencintai dengan benar. Selain itu, di usianya yang sekarang, walaupun tidak wajar, masih normal kalau Nakahara Chuuya tidak memiliki ketertarikan seksual pada orang lain. Tapi, gara-gara informasi itu, semua bayangan tentangnya jadi simpang siur. Apakah Nakahara Chuuya memang secantik dan sesempurna yang dibilang Fyodor, atau malah hanya bualan kawannya saja. Kalau dia aseksual, artinya dia memang tidak sempurna!

Selain itu, Fyodor juga bilang kalau dia pasti akan langsung mengetahui Nakahara Chuuya ketika melihatnya karena rambutnya yang panjang sebelah.

Osamu berdecak bimbang. Memangnya cewek macam apa coba yang punya helaian sinoper panjang sebelah? Kenapa juga Fyodor tidak memberinya foto saja? Dan Fyodor juga bilang Nakahara Chuuya populer, kan? Oh, jangan bilang dia terkenal karena orientasinya.

Dentingan ponsel menarik Osamu keluar dari lamunan.

 _From : Senpai 11_

 _Begitu, ya? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu kita tunda saja. Sampai jumpa besok, Dazai-san._

Osamu menghela napas. Harusnya sore ini dia ada kencan dengan Senpai-nya yang sudah pasti cantik (tidak seperti Nakahara Chuuya yang masih dalam bayangan), tapi dia malah membatalkannya untuk menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas di pinggir jalan, mengamati gerbang sekolah itu untuk menanti kedatangannya.

Ia mendongak. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Dia kembali melihat gerbang besar yang tampak jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah hampir sepi. Para siswi yang melewati jalan tersebut juga tidak pernah absen untuk menatapnya sekilas. Dan di antara mereka semua, tidak ada yang punya rambut sinoper panjang sebelah.

 _Apa aku pergi saja?_

Osamu sudah hapir pulang beberapa kali, tapi selalu saja tidak jadi. Tawaran makan gratis di kafetaria sampai lulus membuatnya tidak bisa menolak cewek seaneh apapun. Selain itu, coba bayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang tentangnya kalau dia berhasil menarik hati seorang gadis yang dianggap aseksual!

Pada akhirnya, Osamu berjalan mendekati gerbang itu, bertanya pada dua gadis pertama yang keluar.

"K-kau mencari Nakahara Chuuya-san?" tanya salah satunya dengan semu di pipi dan ekspresi kelewat bahagia, respon yang sudah sangat dihapal Osamu ketika dia mengajak bicara seorang gadis.

"Sebenarnya," kata gadis lainnya, "orang yang kau cari itu, kami tahu siapa, tapi…."

"A-ano… kami bisa mengantarmu ke kelasnya, atau…."

"Kalau begitu akan sangat membantu. Bisa tunjukkan jalannya?" tanya Osamu dengan senyum.

"Ta-tapi masalahnya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak ada di sana." Kata cewek pertama.

"Kamu bisa kembali ke sini besok." Sahut yang lain.

"Ya, kami bisa mengurusnya, walaupun mungkin Nakahara-san agak susah untuk diajak bekerja sama,"

"Mungkin akan lebih mudah bicara dengannya kalau kami menyeutkan namamu?"

"Oh, namaku sendiri tidaklah penting, Nona-nona. Aku hanya seorang pengembara yang tengah tersasar dan kebetulan bertemu dengan kalian, satu-satunya harapanku untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar dan menemukan Sang Dara Terjanji." Osamu mulai dramatis, membuat kedua gadis di depannya ber- _kya-kya_ ria.

"K-kami pasti akan membantumu!" kata keduanya serempak.

Ia sesungguhnya sudah gemas sekali dengan dua gadis di depannya ini karena mereka tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya hingga suara seorang lelaki menarik perhatian ketiganya.

"Hei, kawan, kau sudah sampai?"

Osamu melihat laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam dengan senyuman yang kelewat lebar dan mata sipit serta rambut cerah itu menghampirinya, kemudian merangkul bahunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ayo, semua orang sudah menunggu." Katanya sebelum menarik Osamu ke halaman sekolah sekaligus.

Setelah memastikan kedua gadis itu sudah pergi, laki-laki SMA itu langsung melepaskan Osamu.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, terima kasih."

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, tetap dengan ekspresi tersenyum yang sama. "Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Nikolai Gogol, tahun kedua."

Osamu ikut tersenyum. "Aku Dazai–"

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu. Kau mencari seseorang, kan? Aku tahu di mana dia."

"Benarkah?"

Nikolai lalu tertawa misterius, kemudian dia menunjuk pintu utama gedung sekolah yang ada di belakang kepalanya dengan ibu jari.

Di sana, Osamu dapat melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar. Matanya langsung melebar melihat sosok itu. Fyodor sama sekali tidak bohong ketika mendeskripsikannya.

Nikolai mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Semoga berhasi, kawan."

Osamu membuka resleting jaket berkerahnya hingga ke bawah dada, menunjukkan lehernya yang sebagian dibalut perban dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu. Di belakangnya, Nikolai tampak melambaikan tangan.

Osamu tahu kalau Nakahara Chuuya menyadari keberadaannya. Perempuan itu melirik ke arahnya sekilas dengan iris sebiru samudra, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arlojinya. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

Ketika Osamu sudah berjarak dua meter darinya, gadis itu pun menatap Osamu tajam. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau kupastikan kau akan pulang dengan mata merah."

Osamu langsung berhenti di tempat, tertegun. Ia baru sadar kalau tanpa sengaja dirinya sudah menatap Nakahara Chuuya tanpa berkedip, tatapan mendominasi dan penuh pesona seperti yang biasa dia berikan pada setiap gadis yang ingin dikencaninya. Biasanya para gadis akan menatap balik dengan pipi memerah, bukannya tatapan permusuhan seperti itu.

Nakahara Chuuya tidak terlihat seperti anak baik. Dia tidak mengenakan almamater, ujung kemejanya tidak dimasukkan, serta tidak menggunakan dasi.

Osamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman. _Ini baru tantangan_.

"Maaf," ujarnya lirih, mulai berjalan lebih dekat lagi. "Hanya saja, aku merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan dara yang sangat berkarisma dan semenarik dirimu. Seperti juga bunga yang lembut dan laut yang menghipnotis." Ia berhenti tepat di hadapannya. "Namun, kedua keindahan itu bahkan tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecantikanmu. Karena itu, izinkan aku, Nona." Kata Osamu sangat dramatis. "Namaku, Dazai Osamu. Sebuah kehormatan bisa berkenalan denganmu–"

"Chuuya!"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan bentuk tubuh bagaikan top model yang merusak momen perkenalannya dengan Nakahara Chuuya melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Ketika Osamu mau buka mulut, Nakahara Chuuya malah sudah berlari ke arah perempuan itu, meninggalkan Osamu sendirian.

.

.

.

Agatha Christie menghela napas lega ketika melihat kouhai kesayangannya berlari ke arahnya seolah sedang dikejar hantu. Angin musim semi menerpa bersama kelopak bunga sakura dan menerbangkan rambut oranye miliknya.

"Maaf, ya. Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

"Sesungguhnya Anee-san, aku senang sekali kau akhirnya datang." Sahut Chuuya, bermaksud memperhalus jawaban, "Ya, kau lama."

"Ayo pulang,"

Chuuya mengangguk, berjalan duluan.

Agatha melihat sekilas laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dengan Chuuya, kemudian segera menyusul. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Nikolai Gogol tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman tidak normal.

Ponsel Chuuya berbunyi. Gadis itu meraih benda tersebut dan mengeceknya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Siapa itu, Chuuya?" tanya Agatha.

Chuuya hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, lalu kembali berjalan.

Agatha hanya bisa menghela napas. Gara-gara rumor yang mengatakan Chuuya aseksual hanya karena dia selalu menjawab "Kau gila" atau "Menggelikan" pada setiap laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, jadi banyak siswa di sekolah yang membuat sayembara untuk bisa membuat Chuuya jatuh cinta dengan hadiah yang entah apa. Sudah banyak sekali siswa di sekolah ini yang mencoba, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi semuanya tidak berhasil.

Agatha kembali melirik laki-laki yang tadi. Ia masih ada di sana, sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi ekspresi penuh hasratnya. Ia menatap Chuuya seperti seekor singa yang telah menemukan buruannya. Itu membuat Agatha jijik, dan lebih jijik lagi karena ia mengetahui siapa laki-laki tersebut.

Dazai Osamu. Salah satu mahasiswa semester pertama jurusan humaniora yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh karena kecerdasannya yang luar biasa dan diperkirakan bisa menyelesaikan delapan semester hanya dalam dua tahun atau kurang. _Playboy_ yang hanya bisa bertahan dengan cewek yang sama kurang dari satu minggu. Tidak bisa dipercaya, entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang ditidurinya. Cowok gila yang selalu membual tentang bunuh diri ganda dengan gadis cantik.

Yeah, bukan masalah. Kecuali jika Dazai Osamu menggunakan pelet, Chuuya tidak akan bisa dijerat bajian sial seperti dia.

.

.

.

Harus ia akui, Osamu tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Dia sudah berkali-kali khatam dalam hal mencintai seseorang. Entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, entah itu hanya mencintai raga atau juga mencintai jiwa. Tapi, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang ia alami saat ini. Osamu tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain –dalam hal ini seorang gadis- sebesar ini sebelumnya. Terutama jika ia sudah benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu pada saat ia baru pertama melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu jauh dari criteria yang diinginkan Osamu.

Tepat. Nakahara Chuuya bukan tipe Osamu. Meskipun dia memang amat sangat cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan sampai Osamu tidak tahan untuk tidak memakannya ketika melihatnya, gadis itu tetap bukan tipenya. Alasannya, kesan pertama yang buruk. Bayangkan saja, dia langsung lari dari Osamu begitu ada kesempatan seolah dirinya adalah penjahat yang mau mencekalai semua orang. Memangnya ada cowok yang dengan senang hati diperlakukan seperti itu dan masih tetap mengejar gadis yang sama? Kedua, dadanya rata! Terbuka saja, _Brother_ , kalau kau seorang cowok dan tidak melihat dada sama sekali, mungkin kau tidak lurus. Yang terakhir dan yang paling penting, orientasi seksual Nakahara Chuuya masih dipertanyakan.

Entah Osamu bodoh atau gila atau keduanya. Dari semua alasan itu, bagaimana bisa dia masih sangat menginginkan hati dan raga Chuuya hingga membuatnya rela kembali berdiri di tempat yang kemarin, menunggu kemunculan gadis itu dari gerbang sekolah, serta membatalkan semua janji kencannya lagi.

Osamu menghela napas dan tersenyum miring. Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan sempat menuduh Fyodor mengguna-gunainya supaya jatuh cinta pada Nakahara Chuuya.

Akhirnya, gadis yang ditunggunya keluar juga. Chuuya terlihat seperti kemarin, sekaligus lebih cantik dari kemarin. Ganjil sekali. Sejak kapan Osamu bisa mendeskripsikan orang dengan kata-kata yang terdengar berlebihan seperti itu?

"Selamat sore, Chuuya," sapa Osamu padanya setelah membebaskan diri dari tiga siswi yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau lagi?" gerutu Chuuya dengan alis terangkat sebelah yang membuat Osamu tersenyum lebih lebar.

Chuuya memutar bola mata. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung berjalan melewatinya. Namun, di luar dugaan, laki-laki itu malah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama senpai-mu hari ini, Chuuya?" tanya Osamu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh!" geram Chuuya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Cih! Siapa sih orang sial yang memberitahumu namaku?!"

Osamu menggerak-gerakkan matanya seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Senpai-mu yang kemarin memanggilmu seperti itu,"

Oke, tidak bisa disangkal juga. Jawaban itu sukses membuat Chuuya bungkam.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya berjalan dalam hening, saling mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan, melihat burung-burung yang berbondong-bondong kembali ke sarang mereka, serta deru mesin kendaraan di jalan raya, hingga Chuuya buka suara lagi. "Kenapa kau terus mengiktiku, heh?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Chuuya." Jawab Osamu tanpa beban. "Aku hanya memastikan kau pulang dengan aman."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Chuuya melirik ke belakang. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan tidak tertarik untuk mengenalmu. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk tahu siapa namamu."

"Oh, kau lupa namaku, Chuuya?" Osamu balik bertanya. Sejak tadi, ia berjalan agak jauh di belakang Chuuya tanpa usaha untuk menyusul. Entah karena dia suka melihat bagian belakang Chuuya, atau malah takut kelepasan jika terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Yah, bukan masalah besar kau lupa namaku." Kata Osamu. "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau melupakan pertemuan kita." Ia tersenyum. "Karena aku yakin anak-anak kita nanti akan menanyakannya."

"Aku ini bukan istrimu, tahu!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, kan?"

Chuuya langsung mengerang sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan berbalik. "Kubilang berhenti mengikutiku."

"Chuuya, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau–"

"Kau kira aku sebegitu pikunnya sampai melupakan yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Nah, kau tahu sendiri, kan, Chuuya." Osamu mendekat beberapa langkah. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dara yang begitu kecil dan tidak berdaya seperti kau menempuh jalanan yang berbahaya sendirian–"

"Kau kira aku ini siapa sampai harus diantar pulang dari sekolah?" potong Chuuya. Ia berkacak pinggang, kembali berbalik. Namun, Chuuya tidak kunjung berjalan.

"Ada apa Chuu–"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Chuuya langsung melompat ke belakang dan melayangkan tendangan tepat pada kepala Osamu yang minimal bisa membuatnya pusing dan mimisan – atau begitulah yang terjadi kalau laki-laki itu tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus.

Ketika menyadari serangan, Osamu langsung menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam posisi duduk karena tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Saat ia sudah bisa mengatasi kekagetannya, Osamu baru sadar kalau Chuuya yang dalam posisi ini jadi lebih tinggi darinya tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Selain itu, posisi Chuuya yang membelakangi matahari dan desiran angin musim semi yang sedikit mengibarkan ujung pakaian dan rambutnya membuat gadis itu terlihat... Osamu tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Kubilang satu hal padamu. Apapun yang aku katakan bukanlah sebuah permintaan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chuuya langsung meninggalkannya.

Osamu tertawa di tempatnya dan kembali berdiri, memerhatikan puggung Chuuya yang makin jauh. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti gadis itu lagi, tidak untuk hari ini.

"Wah, wah, Chuuya, kau nakal sekali. Tak kusangka kau langsung menggodaku di hari kedua kita." Ia mendesah. "Kau bahkan sudah berani menunjukkan celana dalammu padaku, hm?"

.

.

.

 _Salut_ , aku up lagi. Bab 1 sampai sini dulu. Maaf kalau ada typo dan seperti tulisan aku yang lain, ini kaga jelas banget.

eh, btw aku ini juga suka sama soukoku ya kan. Dan... hmmm... udah tahu Movie Dead Apple kan? Sumpah, gw dah baca spoiler an Dead Apple dan... OMFG... GUE PENGEN NANGIS! Gemes banget sumpah. So Manis! Manis! Seolah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan tahu..! Asagiri-sensei... Anda yang terbaik! _Merci beaucoup! Merci beaucoup!_

Oke, maaf tadi alter ego aku kumat. Ja, sampai jumpa di Bab 2~~


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXFem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini. Gausah dipikirkan apalagi diingat.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Chuuya tahu kalau faktanya hampir semua siswa di sekolah bertaruh untuk orientasinya; apakah ia heteroseksual, lesbian, atau yang paling buruk, aseksual. Ia sendiri tidak paham, dan sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia pernah sangat menyayangi satu orang, bahkan sampai sekarang meski ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Ia tidak tahu rasa sayang _seperti_ _itu_ masuk hitungan atau tidak. Yang jelas, Chuuya belum pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada orang lain hingga sekarang.

Yah, apa pedulinya? Toh itu tidak akan membuatnya kena hukuman pidana. Memang sih, pesan tanpa nama yang terus-terusan masuk ke ponselnya sangat berisik (ia cukup yakin itu semua bukan hanya dari anak-anak satu SMA). Atau cokelat-cokelat murahan di lokernya yang datang bersamaan dengan setangkai bunga dan sepucuk surat. Atau kadang malah ada orang bodoh dan nekat yang langsung mengajaknya keluar pada akhir pekan hanya untuk merayakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chuuya. Atau ada juga yang hanya mengajaknya berkenalan, sama seperti orang perbanan tidak tahu adat yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi datang ke sekolah.

 _Ugh_. Mengingat orang itu membuat perut Chuuya mulas seketika.

Ia menggeleng dan langsung berjalan lebih cepat ke dalam kelas. Hari masih pagi. Hanya setengah kelas yang sudah datang. Ia langsung saja menaruh tas di mejanya, melepas kancing almamater, menanggalkannya, kemudian melonggarkan dasi yang dia pakai.

"Chuuya-san, selamat pagi," sapa suara di belakangnya, sedikit terdengar ragu.

Chuuya berbalik, menatap Nakajima Atsushi yang duduk manis di kursinya dan Lucy Montgomery yang berdiri di sampingnya secara bergantian. "Hmm…." Jawab Chuuya tanpa semangat.

Respon Chuuya membuat Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Chuuya dengan nada tidak terima sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lucy memalingkan pandangan, menyesal sudah bertanya, sementara Atsushi hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke meja sambil menatap jendela.

Chuuya menatap kedua perempuan cupu yang tidak pernah diperhitungkan olehnya itu dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan "dasar aneh."

Yeah, Nakajima Atsushi adalah anak yang sederhana, polos, lembut, sangat manis, baik, suka menolong, penurut, naif, dan tidak pernah melanggar peraturan. Intinya, Nakajima Atsushi adalah kebalikan mutlak dari Chuuya –oh, kecuali kalau masalah kepopuleran, mereka sama. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Atshushi cantik sekali. Chuuya sendiri mengakuinya.

Lalu temannya, Lucy Montgomery, juga tidak jauh beda, hanya saja Lucy tidak senaif dan sepolos Atsushi.

Sebelum ini, Atsushi tidak pernah mengajak Chuuya bicara kalau bukan karena tugas sekolah. Dan lagi, meskipun dua anak itu mengalihkan pandangan seperti orang bodoh, ekspresi Lucy dan Atsushi benar-benar menunjukkan kalau mereka tidak puas dan masih ingin melanjutkan perbincangan. Dan karena Atsushi sudah sampai berani menyapanya, Chuuya berasumsi kalau apa yang akan dikatakan Atsushi pasti cukup penting.

 _Yang benar saja._ Chuuya menghela napas. Gadis itu tidak pernah bermimpi akan bisa bicara nyambung dengan anak yang sangat biasa seperti Atsushi. "Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, se-benarnya… kami sedang bermain _Jujur atau Tantangan_. Chuuya-san, kau mau ikut?" tawar Atsushi kembali bersemangat.

"Kekanakan sekali."

Lucy memang sudah tahu kebiasaan Chuuya yang suka mengejek supaya bisa bertengkar dengan orang lain (sangat berbeda dengan sikap seorang seorang Nona Muda dari keluarga kaya biasa), dan memang perkataannya kali ini benar, namun tetap saja dia geram mendengarnya.

Chuuya duduk menghadap ke belakang di kursinya sambil menatap ponsel. "Lanjutkan. Aku mendengarkan."

"Kau mendengarkan, artinya kau juga ikut, Nakahara!"

"Ya, ya, terserah." Chuuya memutar bola mata.

Entah karena apa, Lucy dan Atsushi tersenyum kegirangan ketika mendenar perkataan itu. Lucy bahkan langsung menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Atsushi.

"Apa-apaan," sinis Chuuya, yang langsung dijawab tidak ada apa-apa secara serempak oleh keduanya.

"Ja… sekarang giliranku." Ujar Atsushi. "Lucy-san, jujur atau tantangan?"

Lucy berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan. "Jujur."

"Baik. Beberapa siswa yang datang dari sekolah yang sama denganmu mengatakan kau suka berbicara dengan bonekamu yang bernama Anne. Katakan pada kami, apakah itu benar?"

Lucy tersenyum kecil. "Harusnya kau tidak menanyakan hal yang memalukan begitu." Ia menghela napas. "Ya. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih mengajaknya bicara."

"Itu bukan hal yang memalukan menurutku."

"Itu gila." Sahut Chuuya.

"Giliranku." Kata Lucy, berusaha menahan emosi. "Nakahara, jujur atau tantangan?"

Chuuya menaruh ponsel di meja Atsushi dan tersenyum angkuh. "Sudah pasti aku memilih tantangan."

 _Luar biasa_. Batin Lucy kagum.

"Chuuya-san tidak mau jujur pada kami." Atsushi langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Baiklah. Emm…." Lucy terlihat berpikir.

"Ayolah. Tak perlu menahan diri. Katakan saja tantangan terberat yang bisa kau pikirkan." Ujar Chuuya yang sukses membuat Lucy tambah emosi.

"Seperti yang kau mau. Nakahara, kutantang kau foto berdua dengan Dazai-san seperti sepasang kekasih lalu _post_ foto tersebut ke media sosialmu dan tandai dia dengan _caption :_ _love_ _love love_."

"Ya, itu sih mu – hah? Siapa Dazai?"

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" tanya Atsushi.

Chuuya menggeleng.

Atsushi dan Lucy saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Chuuya.

"Em… itu agak aneh mengingat kemarin beberapa senpai yang bertanya pada Dazai-san tentang apa yang dia lakukan di pinggir jalan mengatakan kalau Dazai-san sedang menunggumu dan mau mengantarmu pulang." Jelas Atsushi.

"APA?! Orang perbanan itu!? Pengganggu menjijikkan yang mau membuntutiku sampai rumah itu?! Yang kemarin bilang soal anak? Yang memanggilku dengan sok akrab?" pekik Chuuya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Dia bilang begitu?"

"…iya… sepertinya." Jawab Atsushi takut-takut.

Chuuya tenang kembali.

 _Dazai?_ Pikirnya, takjub. Baru pertama kali ini Chuuya merasa ada sebuah nama yang sagat cocok dengan pemiliknya. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu seperti baru mengenalinya : sikapnya yang dramatis dan kekanakan, sorot matanya yang langsung bisa mengenali Chuuya dari jauh, dan cara laki-laki itu memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang hangat. Eh, tapi tetap saja dia pengganggu. _Dazai._ Chuuya penasaran bagaimana bisa sebuah nama saja membuat segalanya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Jadi itu namanya?" gumam Chuuya, menatap Atsushi. "Dazai, ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Atsushi riang. "Dazai Osamu-san."

.

.

.

 _"Oh, satu lagi Nakahara. Kalau besok pagi kami belum melihat foto baru di media sosialmu, kau harus buka baju di hadapan kami." Ancam Lucy dengan senyuman_ creepy

Chuuya berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah menghentak-hentak karena kesal. Cih. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam permainan kekanakan yang konyol seperti itu? Lucy kira mudah mengajak orang bernama Dazai itu foto berdua? Oh, mudah sih. Dan paling-paling Dazai Osamu juga akan senang foto dengannya mengingat apa yang dikatakan Atsushi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana karakter orang itu, tapi Chuuya punya firasat orang itu akan mengejeknya dan sok jual mahal lebih dulu.

Tidak, Chuuya tidak mau minta foto dengan Dazai Osamu. Harga dirinya terlampau tinggi untuk itu. Ditambah lagi, kemarin Chuuya juga sudah hampir menendang kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Chuuya tidak yakin Dazai Osamu mau melihatnya lagi, apalagi foto dengannya. Tapi, entah bagaimana Lucy dan Atsushi bilang Dazai Osamu tidak akan kapok dan tetap menunggunya di pinggir jalan. Memangnya ada orang sekeras kepala itu?

Sebenarnya Chuuya sendiri tidak takut dengan hukuman setengah telanjang di hadapan Atsushi ataupun Lucy. Mereka bertiga sama-sama wanita, dan anak baik-baik seperti Atsushi dan Lucy juga tidak akan punya pikiran untuk memotretnya lalu menyebarkan fotonya ke semua orang. Hanya saja, harga dirinya mau ditaruh dimana kalau semua orang tahu Chuuya tidak berani mengajak seseorang foto dengannya dan malah memilih mendapatkan hukuman sebagai gantinya?

Sisanya, hanya Chuuya yang bisa memutuskan. Apakah dia akan membuang harga dirinya di depan Dazai Osamu seorang, atau malah di depan dua anak itu.

 _Yosh, ini semua tergantung keberadaan Dazai Osamu._ Chuuya memutuskan.

Setelah menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga, akhirnya Chuuya keluar dari gedung utama ke halaman sekolah.

Ia menghela napas. Kalau Dazai Osamu benar-benar _menunggunya_ lagi hari ini, dia akan menjalankan tantangan dari Lucy bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi jika dia tidak ada, Chuuya tidak berniat mencarinya.

Dan malangnya, ketika gadis itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang depan, sosok jangkung dengan rambut cokelat berantakan itu sudah berada di ujung jalan sana, bicara dengan beberapa senpainya.

.

.

.

Begitu kedua mata Osamu melihat sosok Chuuya yang kelihatan mau kembali ke dalam sekolah, ia langsung menyudahi gombalannya pada siswi yang diajaknya bicara dan menghampiri Chuuya dengan senyum riang.

"Selamat sore, Chuuya," sapa Osamu.

"Kenapa kau harus ada di sini, Dazai!" Chuuya menuding muka pemuda itu, tidak berusaha menutupi kekesalannya.

Gadis itu mengira Osamu akan menjawab dengan alasan _klise_ seperti yang dia katakan kemarin, namun pemuda itu malah menyunggingkan senyum asimetris yang membuatnya tampak… mempesona?

 _Tidak, tidak, itu kata yang terlalu berlebihan! Bukan itu!_

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa rasa damai sejati, bahagia tanpa syarat, adalah ketika kita bisa melepaskan perasaan-perasaan yang kita buat sendiri." Osamu menatap mata Chuuya dalam. "Dan aku bisa merasakan itu ketika bersamamu, Chuuya."

Chuuya tertegun. Desiran angin musim semi yang membawa serta kelopak sakura yang datang pada _timing_ yang tepat, suasana yang sudah sepi, ditambah dengan langit yang sudah berwarna jingga membuat suasana jadi lebih dramatis lagi.

"Yah, dan aku juga senang kau sudah ingat namaku."

"Ha?!" Chuuya kembali ke bumi dan langsung berjalan melewati pemuda itu dengan dagu terangkat. Seperti kemarin, Osamu mengikutinya.

"Kau pasti bilang itu pada semua gadis, kan,"

Osamu tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan itu. Yah, kadang sesuatu bisa menjadi begitu lucu karena nyata. "Tidak pada semuanya juga kok." Kata Osamu. "Hanya beberapa gadis yang sungguh-sungguh ingin kukencani saja."

"Dasar menggelikan." Chuuya mendengus. "Tidak bisa dipercaya kau sungguh-sungguh mau mengencaniku."

" _Are_ , kenapa kau kelihatan kesal Chuuya?" tanya Osamu, senyuman jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Oh, jangan bilang kau berharap aku mengatakan itu hanya padamu saja. Benar, kan?"

"Perkataanmu itu membuatku mual, tahu!" sahut Chuuya ketus.

"Ouch." Osamu memegangi dadanya. "Kau orang pertama yang membuatku sakit hati, Chuuya."

"Ya, ya, terima kasih informasinya. Sebuah kebanggaan untukku." Jawab Chuuya sarkas.

Setelah percakapan itu, terjadi keheningan yang cukup menenangkan di antara mereka. Chuuya tidak berjalan dengan cepat seperti kemarin. Malahan, dia nampaknya memperlambat jalannya. Bukan karena apa-apa. Dia hanya masih tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengajak Osamu foto berdua.

Baru setelah mereka sudah sampai di depan stasiun, Chuuya menarik napas dan berbalik. "Dazai, hmm…." Gadis itu kelihatan ragu. Ia memalingkan muka dan memainkan rambutnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

Osamu juga langsung memalingkan muka dan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Sial. Kalau Chuuya terus seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa menahan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Kalau kau seperti itu aku bisa memakanmu sekarang, Chuuya."

"A-apa?" Chuuya yang jadi tambah merah langsung melotot pada Osamu. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu _Baka_!" hardiknya.

Osamu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan frustasi dan menatap Chuuya dengan mulut mencebik. "Kalau begitu berhentilah membuatku lapar, dasar pendek!"

Chuuya menghela napas. Yah, dia sendiri juga bingung. Harusnya kan Chuuya langsung mengatakan kemauannya dengan nada perintah seperti biasa, bukannya dengan acara malu-malu menggemaskan segala.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya lalu menuding Osamu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau harus foto denganku, Dazai." Kata Chuuya.

 _Krik… krik…._

 _Krik… krik…._

Osamu masih diam.

"Hoi, bicara, dong!" entah sadar atau tidak, gadis itu melemparkan ponselnya ke kepala Osamu.

"Kau ini sadis, atau bodoh, sih?" tanya Osamu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sungguhan. Yah, ingatkan dia untuk selalu menghindari serangan Chuuya karena gadis itu tidak pernah pura-pura dalam menghajarnya. "Memangnya kau tidak menyayangkan ponselmu yang malang ini," lelaki itu memungut ponsel Chuuya yang jatuh di kakinya.

Chuuya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Halah dia mulai merajuk.

" _Hai, hai_." Osamu mendekat, menyerahkan ponsel mahal yang masih terlihat bagus itu pada pemiliknya. "Memangnya kau mau foto yang bagaimana?"

Chuuya langsung menyabet ponselnya. "Sebelum itu…" ia membuka tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan dasi. "Kau bisa ikatkan ini, kan? Pakaikan untukku."

"Untuk apa?" Osamu heran.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Aku harus menyebarkan foto nanti ke instagram. _Follower_ ku banyak, dan di antaranya ada orang-orang terhormat. Kalau mereka tahu Nakahara Chuuya tidak mengenakan seragam dengan benar, ibuku bisa membunuhku!"

Osamu tidak kunjung menjawab. Terus terang, dia kaget dengan cara Chuuya membuat kedok. Dia tidak suka itu. "Sebelumnya kau harus minta tolong dengan benar, Chuuya." Kata Osamu dengan suara rendah.

"Hah?"

"Dan lagi, aku ini tiga tahun lebih tua darimu, tahu." Suaranya kembali seperti biasa. "Harusnya kau memaggilku Dazai-sama."

"Cih, mana sudi!"

"Itu sih terserah padamu." Osamu mengendikkan bahu.

Sikap Osamu yang seperti itu membuat Chuuya ingin memukulinya habis-habisan. Sepertinya ia memang harus menghilangkan semua gengsinya kali ini. "Da… Dazai…" ia meneguk ludah. "-san." Chuuya menghela napas lega karena kata paling sulit itu melncur dengan mulus dari mulutnya.

"Ya, Chuuya?" tanya Osamu dengan mata terpejam sambil tersenyum seolah menikmati semua itu.

"To – tolongikatkandasiku!"

Osamu membuka matanya dan mendekat. "Dengan senang hati, Chuuya," ia menerima dasi tersebut, mengalungkannya pada kerah Chuuya, lalu mulai melakukan tugasnya. "Kau tahu Chuuya, biasanya perempuan yang mengikatkan dasi pada laki-laki. Bukan sebaliknya."

Chuuya tidak menyahut. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tangan Osamu yang berperban dan menerka-nerka apakah fungsi perban tersebut.

"Yah, sudah selesai."

Chuuya melihat sekilas, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Osamu. "Kau yang pegang." Ujarnya.

Osamu menerimanya, kemudian ia meminta Chuuya agar lebih mendekat. Laki-laki itu memeluk pundak Chuuya dengan sebelah tangan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Chuuya dan….

 _Klik._

Akhirnya sebuah foto dengan Osamu berhasil dia dapatkan.

Ketika Chuuya sudah mau melepaskan diri, Osamu malah minta lebih. Dia bilang, semakin banyak foto dengan pose yang berfariasi akan lebih baik nantinya karena mereka bisa memilih mana foto yang akan dikirim. Bahkan Osamu sempat kelepasan mencium pipinya karena suka sekali dengan bau tubuh dan rambut Chuuya yang begitu segar. Langsung saja gadis itu menusuk tulang rusuk Osamu dengan sikunya dan memaki pemuda itu dengan sumpah-serapah tidak feminin yang diucapkan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Setelah menanyakan nama akun Osamu, Chuuya langsung masuk ke stasiun dan mengancam kalau sampai Osamu mengikutinya, akan dia pastikan laki-laki itu tidak akan tenang di alam kuburnya.

.

.

.

Ketika matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, barulah Osamu mau pergi dari depan stasiun untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia harus menghubungi seseorang dulu.

 _To : Nakajima Atsushi_

 _Kerja bagus! Dia benar-benar menuruti semua perkataanmu. Akan kuberikan e-mail Akutagawa._

.

.

.

 _Salut!_ Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga. Yey! Wah, dah berapa hari ya? Atau malah minggu? Entahlah. Iya aku emang ga produktif. Maaf juga kalau ada typo dan sebangsanya.

Anyway, makasih banget buat kakak-kakak yang sudah fav, follow, dan komen (di sini disebut review ya? XD), itu membuat saya semakin semangan menuntaskan apa yang udah saya mulai, padahal ceritanya juga amburadul dan tidak karuan dan alay tapi kalian baik banget, aku sampai terharu :')

Oh iya, entah kenapa aku suka banget nulis pas adegan Dazai memasangkan dasi untuk Chuuya. Lucu aja gitu (eh, itu kan pendapat lo doang Lar) hehe, iya sih

Yah, chapter 2 sampai sini saja. Ditunggu krisarnya oke? Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga~


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXFem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini. Gausah dipikirkan apalagi diingat.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Agatha keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan langkah anggun –seperti dia yang biasa. Namun, di balik sikap tenangnya, dia masih menghkawatirkan _kouhai_ kesayangannya. Dua hari lalu dia pulang terlambat karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dia kerjakan dengan teman-temannya, dan hari ini Chuuya tidak masuk sekolah. Memangnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi ketika Agatha tidak pulang bersamanya?

Satu yang ia tahu, kata Chuuya, Dazai Osamu selalu menunggunya pulang. Selain itu, kemarin Chuuya membagikan foto dengan si cowok gila dengan judul yang tidak masuk akal di akun instagramnya. Setelah ditanya oleh Agatha, Chuuya menceritakan alasan di balik fotonya dengan orang itu –karena memenuhi tantangan dari Atsushi dan Lucy atau siapalah. Hanya itu yang dia ceritakan, tidak ada yang lain sama sekali. Tapi, Agatha yakin bukan hanya itu yang terjadi kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Agatha menghela napas ketika melewati lorong. Oke, mungkin aneh mengkhawatirkan seorang Nakahara Chuuya yang barbar dan tentu saja bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Agatha juga tidak perlu mengingatkan Chuuya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Dazai Osamu karena yang bersangkutan sudah menganggapnya pengganggu. Tapi, pemuda itu berbeda. Tidak ada satu hal pun dari Dazai Osamu yang menurutnya baik. Selain itu, sama seperti temannya, Fyodor Dostoyefsky, walaupun mereka berdua punya pesona yang luar biasa –terutama Fyodor, mereka tidak bisa dipercaya.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu keluar dari gerbang dan, oh, demi segala keburukan yang ada di dunia ini! Bagaimana bisa Dazai Osamu yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa siswi seangkatannya langsung menyudahi perbincangan ketika matanya melihat sosok Agatha. Dan, hei, kenapa dia mendekat? Apa dia punya keperluan dengan Agatha?

"Selamat sore, Christie-san." Sapanya ketika sudah ada di depan Agatha.

"Dazai…" Agatha langsung menyebut namanya karena terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, dia kembali sadar dan langsung menambahkan, "–san."

Reaksi Agatha hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil. "Tidak usah kaku begitu."

Agatha berdeham. Setelah pikirannya jernih, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan orang di depannya ini. "Maaf, tapi kalau kau mencari Chuuya, dia tidak masuk hari ini." ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Dazai Osamu menaikkan alisnya sambil mengerjap. "Hee… benarkah? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sayang sekali aku juga tidak tahu." Agatha mengendikkan bahu sambil berlalu. Tanpa ia duga, Dazai Osamu malah mengekor di belakangnya! Yang benar saja!

Ugh, baiklah, mungkin Agatha memang harus menjawab dengan benar supaya dia puas. "Pelayannya bilang dia sakit. Mungkin dia mual parah melihat komentar yang ada di fotonya bersamamu. Banyak sekali yang bilang kalian cocok dan memberi selamat, kan? Tapi harus kau tahu kalau aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Karena… dilihat dari manapun, semua ini memang kesalahanmu, Dazai-san."

Osamu membelalak kaget seolah dialah korbannya. " _Nani?_ Christie-san, tidakkah kau salah bicara? Justru Chuuya yang minta foto denganku. Jadi ini bukan kesalahanku."

Agatha mendesah. Dengan tampang sabar seolah meladeni anak kecil yang masih bertanya setelah mereka tahu apa jawabannya, dia berkata, "Dazai-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan pada Atsushi atau Lucy, tapi kau berhasil dengan baik membujuk mereka untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Hoo…" Osamu menjentikkan jari seolah sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut. "Jadi benar Chuuya menceritakan soal tantangan itu padamu." Ia mengusap-usap dagu. "Hm… padahal sikap kalian jauh sekali, tapi nampaknya di sekolah Chuuya memang paling akhrab denganmu Christie-san."

Agatha hanya melirik ke belakang sejenak dan menyahut, "Ya… luar biasa," untuk kesopanan. Sesungguhnya, ia sendiri juga ingin menanyakan satu hal pada pemuda bermanik gelap itu. "Dazai-san, apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Harus kukatakan kalau aku memiliki banyak topik yang lebih cocok dibicarakan dengan Chuuya dibandingkan denganmu."

Akhirnya, Agatha berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Tentu saja." Osamu ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadikan Chuuya kekasihmu?"

Terus terang, Osamu cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi dia berhasil dengan sukses menutupinya. Untuk sejenak, dia hanya menunjukkan senyum congkak. "Sudah jelas." Jawabnya sangat yakin. "Karena aku menginginkannya."

Kini giliran Agatha yang dibuat kaget oleh Osamu. Itu jawaban yang sederhana, –terlalu sederhana malah– tapi tidak dia duga sama sekali. Selain itu, dia tahu kalau Dazai Osamu berkata jujur ketika mengatakannya.

Agatha juga ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya pandangannya tentang Dazai Osamu sudah terlalu buruk karena sempat berpikir pemuda itu hanya ingin mendapat keuntungan dengan menjadikan Chuuya kekasihnya selama tiga hari. Gadis itu jadi ingin minta maaf. "Ternyata kau memang orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, Dazai-san."

"Haah?" Osamu langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung. "Christie-san, katakan saja kalau kau memang dendam padaku." Katanya sambil mencebik.

Agatha langsung tertawa dengan tangan yang menutup mulut ketika mendengar perkataan itu, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya sembari menyeka air mata. "Tapi, kau memang gigih sekali, Dazai-san. Sekedar informasi, kau orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Chuuya kewalahan."

"Haha… kalau itu sepertinya wajar." Jawab Osamu. Ia mulai berjalan lagi, begitu juga Agatha. Bedanya, sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari sikap Chuuya yang seperti itu," kata Osamu, "Nampaknya dialah yang lebih sering membuat seseorang kewalahan, bukan sebaliknya."

Agatha tersenyum lagi, merasa aneh. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membicarakan Chuuya bersama seseorang, entah itu ketika dia ditanya bagaimana bisa sangat dekat dengan Chuuya atau apakah dia tahu orientasinya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka membicarakan Chuuya, sama seperti Chuuya yang tidak suka membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sekali lagi, Dazai Osamu memang berbeda. "Benar juga." Ia lalu menoleh. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menginginkannya, Dazai-san? Tidakkah kau diteriaki oleh Chuuya?"

"Oh, setiap waktu. Lebih dari itu, dia hampir menendang kepalaku."

"Sungguh?" Agatha menaikkan sebelah alis, antara percaya dan tidak.

"Yah, itu terjadi Selasa kemarin karena dia tidak mau diantar pulang."

Agatha tertwa lagi. Yah, begitulah Chuuya. Kalau gadis itu yang menceritakannya pada Agatha, pasti dia jadi lebih tidak suka lagi pada Dazai Osamu. Tapi entah bagaimana, kedengarannya sangat menarik ketika Osamu-lah yang bercerita. "Kalau memang begitu kenapa…?"

"Chuuya itu sangat manis ketika membentakku." Sahut Osamu.

Agatha mengernyit, senyumnya hilang. "Dazai-san, jangan bilang kau masokis,"

Osamu menatap Agatha dan tertawa sejenak. "Omong kosong." Ujarnya, kembali memandang ke depan dan mempercepat langkah.

Agatha memegang tengkuk sambil memerhatikan Osamu. Yang benar saja. Kalau Chuuya tahu dirinya bicara dengan Dazai Osamu baik-baik, mungkin gadis itu akan menjauhinya juga. Agatha hanya meringis membayangkannya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih menganggap kami tidak cocok, Christie-san?"

Agatha keluar dari lamunannya. "Sayang sekali, betah dengannya bukan berarti kau bisa cocok dengannya Dazai-san. Chuuya juga harus berhenti menganggapmu pengganggu, dan menurutku itu jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan bertahan dengannya."

"Itu bisa diatur." Osamu bergumam, lalu berbalik. "Christie-san, boleh aku yang bertanya sekarang?"

Agatha mengangguk. "Silahkan."

"Apakah kau lebih mengenalku dari yang aku kira?"

.

.

.

 **nakaharachuuya** [pict with osamu_dazai]

 **632 suka**

 **nakaharachuuya** Love love love…

 **naomitanizaki_** Wah… Nakahara-san, selamat ya!

 **junichiroutanizaki_** Kelihatannya kalian cocok sekali. Selamat!

 **naomitanizaki_** Hai,hai, Onii-sama. Mirip seperti kita~~ **junichiroutanizaki_**

 **junichiroutanizaki_** A-apa?

 **marktwain** Hah? Ini sungguhan?

 **haruno.k** Sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik

 **sasakinobu** Dazai-san, kuharap kau bisa jelaskan ini pada Hatsuyo-san **osamu_dazai**

 **edogawaranpo** Pacarmu manis, Dazai **osamu_dazai** Tapi dia tidak lebih manis dari permen.

 **kenjimiyazawa** Selamat untuk kalian berdua **osamu_dazai** dan **nakaharachuuya**

 **osamu_dazai** oh, Chuuya, aku juga mencintaimu~ **nakaharachuuya**

 **nakajimatsushi** kau luar biasa Chuuya-san!

 **lucymaud.m** Seperti perkiraanku, kalian memang cocok!

 **louisamay_** semoga hubungan kalian bertahan lama :)

 **margaretmitt** Sayang, putrimu cantik sekali. Kau membesarkannya dengan begitu baik **nakaharafuku**

 **yama_gawa** He… sepertinya taruhan kita sudah tidak berguna **marktwain johnstein .boku** **s**

 **muroo_saisei** Kau membuat banyak laki-laki patah hati **osamu_dazai**

 **mushanokoujisaneatsu** Apa ini? Jangan bilang kau akhirnya bisa serius dengan seorang gadis Dazai-san **osamu_dazai**

 **mushanokoujisaneatsu** kita memiliki nasib yang sama T.T **muroo_saisei**

 **s** **himazakitouson** sayang sekali. Kalau lurus kenapa tidak denganku saja dari awal? Haha.

 **m.o.r.i** Dazai-kun, tak kusangka kau juga menyukai perempuan di bawah umur.

 **hilaryan** loh, Pak Mori kenapa main ig juga!

 **michizoutanizaki** Kau bercanda, kan?

 **nikolaigol** Tidak kusangka secepat ini. tehe~

 **nakaharafuku** lama tidak bertemu, Margaret **margaretmitt**

lihat semua 36 komentar

18 jam yang lalu

Chuuya menghela napas dan membanting ponselnya ke ranjang, lalu menendang kaki meja belajarnya. Kata Lucy, dia baru boleh menghapus foto itu setelah tiga hari, dan dia juga tidak boleh menyangkal semua komentar yang ada di foto itu. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Sejak kecil, ketika ia memainkan _Jujur atau Tantangan_ dengan teman-temannya, semua tantangan yang diberikan tidak pernah berkelanjutan.

Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Atsushi, dia memang tidak pernah memilih jujur. Chuuya pernah menyelinap ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menaruh ular mainan di dalam lacinya. Atau pergi ke bangunan berhantu sendirian ketika masih kelas lima sekolah dasar. Atau juga ketika dia jatuh dari pohon karena bisa memanjat tapi tidak bisa turun. Semua itu hanya berlaku saat itu saja tanpa ada lanjutannya. Apakah itu tidak berarti Lucy memonopoli permainan?

Tapi, biarlah. Toh, meskipun foto itu mengundang banyak sekali kesalahpahaman yang menggelikan, nampaknya ada hal baiknya juga. Benar. Mulai sekarang, ia cukup yakin tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya lagi. Entah itu lewat pesan di ponsel atau percakapan verbal yang memuakkan dari laki-laki dan perempuan yang hanya penasaran dengan orientasinya. Yah, mungkin harusnya foto itu tidak usah dihapus saja. Hah, kenapa Chuuya tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?

Ponsel Chuuya berbunyi lagi, tanda ada panggilan masuk, namun hanya sementara.

 _Heh? Siapa?_

Chuuya mengempaskan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk, mengambil ponsel, lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat 31 pesan belum terbaca dan 7 panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor yang sama.

Ketika membuka pesan, ternyata isinya semua sama. Siapapun itu, dia hanya menulis nama Chuuya dengan perbedaan banyaknya huruf U dan A.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kini sebuah pesan yang berbunyi, " _Chuuya, kalau kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, aku akan datang ke rumahmu sekarang. Cintamu, Dazai_."

Oh, harusnya dia sudah menduga.

Panggilan masuk dari Dazai. Chuuya langsung duduk dan menerimanya.

"APA APAAN KAU DAZAI?! HENTIKAN ITU! MEMANGNNYA APA YANG KAU MAU?!" teriak Chuuya. Ia bersyukur kamarnya kedap suara, jadi para pelayannya tidak akan mendengar apa-apa.

" _Halo, Chuuya! Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku~"_ kata suara yang sagat familiar di ujung seberang. Dazai Osamu.

"Apa maumu hah?!"

" _Hari ini kau tidak ke sekolah, Chuuya."_

"Ya, benar! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

" _Itu artinya aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau pasti merindukanku, kan?"_

"Mendengar namamu saja membuatku tenggorokanku sakit tahu!"

Dazai tidak kunjung menjawab. Apa Chuuya salah bicara? Apa perkataan Chuuya menyinggung perasaannya? Kalau benar, bagus sepertinya… eh, apa benar bagus?

"Yah, kututup teleponnya." Kata Chuuya.

" _Kau sakit, Chuuya?"_ tanya Dazai.

"Tidak." Chuuya mengurungkan niat. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa juga dia harus bilang lebih dulu kalau mau menutup sambungan teleponnya?

" _Bohong."_

"Siapa bilang?"

" _Dazai."_

"Oh, benar." Balas Chuuya sambil memutar bola mata.

Chuuya bisa mendengar tawa renyah Dazai. _"Kau sudah tidak sakit karena telah mendengar suaraku. Aku tahu itu."_

"Bilang apa saja sesukamu, Dazai. Tapi jangan pernah berharap aku punya pemikiran yang sama."

" _Baiklah, aku bohong_." Terdengar Dazai menghela napas. " _Kau tahu, aku rindu padamu, Chuuya. Tapi sudah tidak lagi. Aku senang mendengar suaramu._ "

Chuuya langsung memerah mendengar perkataan itu. "O-omong kosong! Itu memalukan, tahu! Mati saja kau! Kututup teleponnya!"

Dazai tertawa lagi dan menggumamkan maaf. " _Hei, besok kau ke sekolah, kan?_ "

"Tidak."

" _Kau berbohong lagi, Chuuya._ "

"Itu katamu."

" _Tepat. Dan apa yang aku bilang memang selalu terjadi, kau akan tahu. Nah, akan kuprediksi semuanya sekarang. Besok kau akan pergi ke sekolah. Setelah bel berbunyi, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai dua blok sebelum rumahmu. Selain itu, kau juga akan meneriakkan namaku karena panik._ "

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah sering meneriakimu, bodoh! Tidak ada bedanya besok ataupun sekarang! Dan lagi, memangnya kau ini cenanyang, apa?" Chuuya mendengus.

" _Kau akan percaya perkataanku, dan kau juga akan pecaya sepenuhnya padaku._ " Dazai berkata dengan nada serius. " _Bahkan langit pun tahu, kita pasti akan bersatu, Chuuya."_ Dalam fantasinya, Chuuya bisa membayangkan Dazai tengah menunjukkan tatapan dominasinya. " _Sejak kau bicara padaku, kau ini milikku, tahu._ "

Setelah kesunyian beberapa detik karena merasa… terhipotis? Entahlah. Sudah dua kali ini terjadi, dan Chuuya masih tidak tahu sebabnya. Chuuya kembali angkat suara. "Dazai…."

" _Ya, Chuuya?"_

"Kau tahu kontakku dari mana?"

" _Oh, tidak perlu dipikirkan."_ Jawab cowok itu. _"Omong-omong, aku ada di rumahmu sekarang,_ "

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau dasar pembual! Memangnya aku peduli kau ada dimana–" suara pintu diketuk menginterupsi perkataan Chuuya. "Tunggu. Sebentar." Chuuya bangkit, menaruh ponsel di meja, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat pelayan wanita yang mengenakan apron itu tersenyum. "Ya?" ujarnya, tidak sekasar biasanya.

"Ada tamu." Katanya. "Dia mencarimu, Chuuya."

"Mencariku?" Chuuya mengernyit. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak. "Siapa?"

"Dazai."

 _Oh, luar biasa._ Chuuya menarik napas untuk menahan emosi dan mengangguk. "Aku akan menemuinya." Chuuya sudah mau keluar kamar, tapi pelayan wanita itu mencegahnya. "Ada yang salah?"

Pelayan itu tertawa sedikit. "Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan pakaian seperti itu ketika menemui tamu, Chuuya."

Chuuya langsung memerhatikan dirinya. Yah, sekarang gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Tapi, hei, ayolah! _INI CUMA DAZAI! AKU HANYA AKAN KESANA DAN MENGUSIRNYA!_ Namun, gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Tapi, tidakkah itu terlalu lama?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu sedang bicara dengannya." Jawab pelayan itu. Apa? Yang benar saja! Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Dazai pada ibunya?

"Ayo," pelayan itu pun menyeret Chuuya ke dalam kamarnya dengan kemauan sepihak.

。

。

。

Halo… huh, akhirnya chapter 3 up, semoga suka. Maaf lama. Dan maaf juga, sebenarnya di komenan ig Chuuya harusnya ada huruf a bunder untuk tag, tapi karena di ffn ga bisa, jadi ya gini. Sampai sini dulu ya~ tolong riviewnya, plis. Hehe, malah ngemis -

Hadeh, Christie-san, Dazai-san, Chuuya jangan dibicarakan terus-terusan lah… kan kasihan kalau cegukan terus… /plak. Oh iya, di sini ada beberapa OC, tapi mereka juga sastrawan kok.

Anyway, aku mau cerita. Jadi gini, anime yang aku suka itu BSD, tapi entah gimana semua temen FB ku adalah pecandu HQ. Mereka selalu ngepost sesuatu yang ga aku pahami lalu balas-balasan komentar yang aku ga ngerti maksudnya. Gegara itu, aku jadi merasa terasing sendirian… hiks. Jadi kalau ada di antara kakak kakak yang punya FB dan kenalan sama aku, silahkan add fb aku yaa


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXfem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini. Gausah dipikirkan apalagi diingat.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

Setelah melihat rumah, seorang pelayan wanita, dan betapa berkarisma-nya Nakahara Fuku, Osamu langsung mengerti kalau Chuuya adalah tipe anak yang tidak dibiarkan mengangkat piringnya sendiri. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa mengikat dasinya sendiri. Yang bersangkutan mengira kalau Osamu hanya membual tentang pergi ke rumahnya, padahal dia sudah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Nakahara ketika menelepon Chuuya. Beberapa waktu lalu Chuuya menyuruhnya menunggu, tapi sampai Nakahara Fuku datang, belum ada respon apa-apa. Jadi ya sudah, dia matikan saja teleponnya.

"Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian di kota ini, Dazai-kun?" tanya Nakahara Fuku. Tutur katanya baik sekali, jauh beda dengan putrinya. Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, dia tinggi. Mengenakan blouse putih berlengan panjang dan rok pendek berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat begitu elegan. Rambutnya panjang menjuntai di tengah punggung dengan warna yang serupa milik Chuuya.

Osamu tersenyum. Setelah bertemu dengan ibu Chuuya, dia jadi membayangkan Chuuya ketika dewasa. Apa dia akan secantik ibunya, atau malah lebih cantik lagi. "Ya. Kedua orangtua saya tinggal di Aomori. Saya sendiri tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan fakultas. Hanya empat puluh menit dengan kereta dari sini." Jawabnya.

"Sungguh? Aomori cukup jauh dari sini, kan," komentar Ibu Chuuya.

"Iya, benar." Jawab Osamu. "Tapi saya bersyukur telah melanjutkan studi di kota ini. Saya rasa inilah pilihan yang paling tepat. Ditambah lagi, saya bisa bertemu dengan putri Anda karena itu."

Perkataan Osamu sukses membuat ibu Chuuya tertawa kecil. "Begitukah? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?"

"Cukup lama, Nakahara-san. Saya sudah cukup banyak mengenal Chuuya." Setengah bohong setengah benar. Dia baru empat hari mengenal Chuuya, tapi dia sudah cukup mengerti gadis itu dan sudah tidak cocok berada dalam kategori 'kenalan'.

"Begitu?" ibu Chuuya mengangguk. "Bagaimana anak itu menurutmu?"

"Dia cantik. Sama seperti Anda." Jawab Osamu yang direspon dengan alis terangkat sebelah oleh si ibu. Sepertinya Nakahara Fuku tidak inginkan komentar tentang fisik. Pandangan Osamu mulai menerawang. "Dia menyenangkan, sering membuat saya tersenyum tanpa sebab, lalu dia akan bilang saya sudah gila. Tapi, Chuuya juga sangat pemalu. Saya suka sekali melihat saat pipinya bersemu ketika pernah beberapa kali saya memujinya. Kemudian dia akan menatap saya dengan senyuman sambil berterima kasih." Yeah, jangan heran Osamu bisa dengan mudah menggaet seorang perempuan.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus. Pandangannya jatuh pada ibu Chuuya yang membuatnya langsung tersadar dan panik – atau setidaknya pura-pura tersadar dan panik. "Oh, maaf. Tidak seharusnya saya mengatakan hal yang memalukan."

Nakahara Fuku menggeleng. "Bukan hal memalukan. Aku senang mendengarnya, Dazai-kun," ia tersenyum, dan ketika itulah telepon rumah keluarga Nakahara berbunyi. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Chuuya akan turun secepatnya. Bisa kutinggal sejenak?"

Osamu mengangguk. "Tentu. Bukan masalah."

"Bagus." Nakahara Fuku langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke dalam untuk mengangkat telepon.

Osamu mengelilingkan pandangannya. Rumah dengan gaya modern ini tidak terlalu jauh dari bayangannya. Di bagian samping ruang tamu bergaya modern itu terdapat pintu yang langsung menghadap taman. Pintu yang mengarah ke dalam berada di samping anak tangga. Di dindingnya, ada banyak foto keluarga Nakahara, dan Osamu bersyukur sekali karena dia bisa melihat foto masa kecil Chuuya yang sangat manis dengan gaun Lolita berwarna biru dan topi yang serasi

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau lakukan dengan datang ke sini." Suara sinis itu langsung membuat Osamu mengalihkan atensinya, mengakibatkan matanya mau lepas saking panglingnya.

Chuuya cemberut, menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan berhenti di situ. "Tidak bisa ya, berhenti menatapku seperti itu,"

Osamu mengembangkan senyuman. "Tentu tidak. Kau yang memaksaku, Chuuya." Ujarnya. Benar saja, sekarang Chuuya mengenakan baju bahan kain lengan panjang warna putih dengan rok selutut warna cokelat. Rambutnya ditata ke atas dengan hiasan berbentuk tumbuhan. Satu-satunya yang tetap sama pada diri Chuuya adalah chokernya itu. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar berdandan, tapi Osamu senang juga bisa melihatnya ketika tidak mengenakan seragam. Dan entah karena otak Osamu memang sudah bejat atau bukan, tapi bisa dilihat dada Chuuya jauh lebih berisi ketimbang biasanya.

Perkataan Osamu sukses membuat Chuuya naik darah. "INI–" ia menarik napas. "Bukan keinginanku."

Osamu kaget lagi. Tidak seperti biasa, gadis itu kini menggunakan ' _watakushi_ ' bukan ' _atashi_ '.

Seorang pelayan masuk ke ruang tamu sembari membawa nampan berisi teh hijau. Ia menaruh teh tersebut di hadapan Osamu dengan permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatnya menunggu, setelah itu langsung kembali ke dalam.

"Wah, wah, jadi Nakahara Chuuya tidak berani berteriak di rumahnya sendiri, hm?" tanya Osamu sambil melirik Chuuya yang langsung membuang muka. "Yah, keinginan siapapun itu, aku berterima kasih padanya." Osamu berdiri dan mendekati Chuuya. "Ternyata kau bisa anggun juga, ya," ia mengambil tangan kanan Chuuya, lalu menciumnya.

Chuuya sendiri sudah biasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain, paling banyak adalah anak laki-laki dari teman orangtuanya. Jadi tidak ada perkecualian untuk Osamu.

Namun, beda lagi ceritanya kalau si bangsat itu dengan seenaknya memegangi kepala Chuuya lalu mencium keningnya. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Namun, hanya sedetik. Setelah Osamu menjauhkan wajahnya, Chuuya langsung memandang Osamu dengan tatapan tidak terima, sementara si pelaku langsung memasukkan kembali tangannya ke saku dan tersenyum senang tanpa balas menatap Chuuya.

Di sudut mata Chuuya, ia melihat ibunya yang sudah selesai mengangkat telepon sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, dan bisa dipastikan melihat kejadian barusan.

Osamu dengan sigap mengambil buket bunga krisan merah yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi dan memberikannya pada Chuuya.

Harusnya Chuuya ambil saja bunga itu, lalu tamparkan ke muka Osamu berkali-kali. Tapi, tidak di sini. Akhirnya, Chuuya menerima buket bunga itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh, Chuuya, kau sudah turun," kata Nakahara Fuku. Entah kenapa ekspresinya kelihatan senang sekali.

Chuuya mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau begitu, bisa kutinggalkan kalian. Dazai-kun, kalau perlu sesuatu bilang saja. Aku ada di ruang kerjaku."

Osamu mengangguk dan berterima kasih.

Setelah memastikan Nakahara Fuku tidak melihat atau mendengar apa yang dia lakukan, Chuuya langsung melewati Osamu, menaruh buket bunga di meja, dan mengempaskan diri di sofa. "Kau orang yang mengerikan Dazai."

"Kau baru tahu?" Osamu menaikkan sebelah alis dan duduk di sebelah Chuuya.

Chuuya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Ia kesal sekali. "Kau sengaja melakukannya di rumahku, di hadapan ibuku."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Osamu, namun Chuuya tidak merespon.

"Hee, ayolah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menciummu, kan? Dan jangan berharap juga ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Kau lihat, kan, ekspresi ibumu tadi? Aku tahu dia menyukaiku."

Chuuya tidak sudi mengakuinya, tapi yang dikatakan Osamu benar. Ia menghela napas. "Biar kutebak. Apapun yang kau katakan pada ibuku, tidak ada yang benar. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari penjilat."

"Oh ya? Kalau aku penjilat kau ini apa? Penipu?"

"Hah?" akhirnya Chuuya menatap Osamu.

Osamu mengendikkan bahu. Ia bersandar di sofa dan menopangkan kaki kanannya ke kari kiri. "Yah. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Dan bagaimana kau bersikap di luar rumah? Kau pura-pura jadi anak perempuan yang diinginkan ibumu di hadapannya saja, atau malah berpura-pura jadi orang lain di depan teman-temanmu? Yang asli yang mana?"

Chuuya mengerutkan kening. Dazai Osamu itu memang luar biasa. Bahkan dengan pembawaan yang sangat santai, sebenarnya dia tengah membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu mana yang asli karena sudah terlalu sering menipu? Kau yang begini, atau yang kejam, penggerutu, dan bermulut pedas seperti biasa?"

"Memangnya ada bedanya, ya?" tanya Chuuya, agak membentak. Ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak suka? Memangnya aku peduli?" tanyanya. "Aku ya begini! Aku tidak berpura-pura! Kau tidak suka kalau aku berusaha menyenangkan orangtuaku? Kalaupun orang lain menganggap itu _menipu_ , tidak ada yang rugi, kan?!"

Osamu mendengus.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

"Tidak." Jawabnya, mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya seteguk, kemudian menatap Chuuya. "Akhirnya kau jadi dara yang aku kenal." Katanya dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Chuuya terbelalak. Ia baru sadar sikapnya sudah berubah. Chuuya duduk lagi. "Kita berdua tahu aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Dazai."

"Hm, ini enak sekali." Osamu meminum teh hijau itu sampai habis tanpa peduli ungkapan Chuuya, kemudian menaruh gelas kosong di meja. "Yah, lihat saja sisi positifnya, Chuuya. Kau dan aku bisa jadi pasangan pendusta yang serasi!" katanya riang.

Perempatan langsung terlukis di dahi Chuuya. "Harus kukatakan, Dazai. Kau orang pertama yang berani datang ke rumahku tanpa diundang. Yang lain harus buat janji lebih dulu."

"Yah, kau juga orang pertama yang mengabaikanku." Timpal Osamu. "Ingat saat aku mengajakmu bicara dan kau langsung lari begitu saja? Itu sakit tahu. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti penjahat kelamin?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah bangga dengan itu!" tukas Chuuya.

Osamu terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu, tahu!" Chuuya mendengus. Dia ingin sekali membuat pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya supaya dia bisa membanting orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ada ide yang muncul di kepalanya. "Hei, Dazai, mau jalan-jalan?"

Osamu terbelalak. "Kau mengajakku, Chuuya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, ayo cepat." Chuuya berdiri dan langsung beranjak. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ujarnya ketika sudah mencapai pintu. Senyuman miring terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat mereka keluar, matahari sudah lama terbenam. Di sepanjang kompleks rumah Chuuya bukan jalan raya, dan malam itu sudah cukup sepi. Osamu tidak mengerti kenapa Chuuya tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi, dia menurut saja.

"Kau tidak betah di rumah ya, Chuuya," komentar Osamu. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Iya." Jawab Chuuya. Tumben sekali dia langsung mengiyakan perkataan Osamu.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Orangtuaku bertengkar." Jawab Chuuya. "Ayah tidak mau pulang sejak dua hari ini. Makanya aku tidak betah di rumah."

"Pasti berat ya?"

"Huh? Tidak juga. Sebenarnya, ini bukan yang pertama kali."

"Kau kuat sekali kalau begitu." Ujar Osamu sambil memandang ke langit. Bintang malam ini terang sekali. Nampaknya musim panas akan segera tiba. "Tapi kau berani sekali menajakku keluar. Tidak takut akan terjadi _hal yang diinginkan_?" katanya seolah sedang mengigau. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chuuya lagi.

Sebelum bertanya, Chuuya sempat berpikir lebih dulu selama semenit. Tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, lemot sekali kau ini." Komentar Osamu. "Yah, contohnya–"

Osamu menarik tangan Chuuya, membawanya menjauhi lampu jalan, kemudian mendorong Chuuya ke tembok. Lalu, sentuhan di bibir itu membuat Chuuya langsung terperanjat. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Da – lep – mmmmhhh..." Gadis itu mendorong bahu Osamu supaya dia menjauh, namun si pemuda malah menggenggeam kedua tangannya, seolah mengisyaratkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, tatapan Osamu juga membuatnya merasa tenang.

Ketika Osamu meminta izin untuk masuk, Chuuya tahu itu sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya dia tendang saja selangkangan laki-laki itu, atau yang lain. Tapi, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Osamu menguasainya.

Chuuya melingkarkan lengannya pada Osamu, meremas setelan pemuda itu ketika ia merasakan lidahnya bersenang-senang di dalam mulutnya. Dalam hati, ia masih tidak percaya ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan orang aneh ini, namun harus ia akui, Osamu memang pandai dalam hal ini hingga membuat Chuuya bisa menikmatinya.

Osamu sendiri, sudah dipastikan sangat menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai menyusup ke pakaian Chuuya. Gadis itu kaget dan memekik tertahan ketika merasakan Osamu meremas dadanya.

Osamu langsung melepaskan tautan mereka dan menjauh, melihat untaian saliva yang berjatuhan beserta Chuuya yang terengah berusaha menormalkan napasnya dengan rona merah di pipi dan bibir ranum itu.

Osamu meneguk ludah. "Yah, sekarang waktunya aku pulang. Kau bisa kembali sendiri, kan," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala Chuuya sejenak, kemudian langsung berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah cepat.

"Ap – hoi, Dazai!" Chuuya berjalan beberapa langkah sembari mengusapi bibirnya dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. "Kau mau pergi? Begitu saja?!"

"Yah. Aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dan sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja." Kata Osamu tanpa menoleh. Langkahnya semakin cepat. "Sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

.

Fyodor baru saja selesai mandi ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Dan ternyata orang yang datang adalah salah satu yang paling tidak ingin dia terima sebagai tamu.

"Jadi kau datang ke sini hanya untuk masuk ke toilet?" tanya Fyodor dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, memerhatikan Osamu yang seenaknya menyalakan televisi setelah lama sekali menggunakan toilet di apartemennya.

"Hanya berkunjung." Jawab Osamu. "Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan karena aku melihat apartemenmu, kuputuskan untuk menjenguk salah satu teman baikku."

 _Tidak dapat dipercaya._ "Dari mana kau?"

"Rumah Chuuya."

"Oh," kedua alis Fyodor terangkat, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ternyata kau butuh lebih dari dua hari, ya?"

"Ah, lupakan itu. Permisi, aku mau menelepon." Ujar Osamu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan langsung menelepon seseorang. " _Moshi-moshi_ , ah, maaf meneleponmu malam-malam begini… ya… hm, kau bisa datang malam ini? Bagus…. Terima kasih…. Kutuggu dua jam lagi…."

Fyodor baru buka suara lagi ketika Osamu menutup teleponnya. "Kau mau bersenang-senang malam ini?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu aku kan." Kata Osamu. "Dan, ya, kau harus salahkan Chuuya mengenai hal ini. Dia membuatku… yah, kau pasti mengerti. Tapi, tidak menuntaskannya! Memang sih, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa sebenarnya, dan aku juga baik-baik saja, tapi, oh, kau mengerti kan?"

Fyodor tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi di antara Chuuya atau Osamu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, nampaknya itu adalah hal besar sampai membuat anak pandai bicara ini jadi sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Jadi kau menelepon perempuan ini untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah dimulai Nakahara Chuuya, begitu?" tanyanya menyimpulkan.

"Ya… seperti itulah."

Fyodor diam. Yah, meskipun Chuuya bukan satu-satunya menurut Osamu, dia juga tahu kalau siapa pun orang yang diteleponnya tadi juga bukan salah satunya. Tepat. Dari banyak sekali perempuan yang digiring oleh Osamu ke ranjangnya, hanya ada segelintir yang diseriusi olehnya, dan Chuuya termasuk salah satu dari selintir perempuan itu.

Ia menghela napas. Entah bagaimana dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Chuuya dan Osamu karena sudah memberikan tantangan itu.

。

。

。

 _Salut!_ Masih ada yang baca tidak sih? hehe

4 sampai sini dulu Maaf, ini lebih maksa dan lebih OOC dari chapter lainnya. Iya, nyadar kok kalau ini maksa. Sumpah aku ga paham apa apa soal hmmm yah.

Dan well, Entah kenapa, sepanjang aku buat ini, yang kebayang bukan Dazai 2d, malah bayangin Hideya dengan ekspresi konyolnya. Padahal biasanya, sesuka-sukanya aku sama Hideya Tawada, yang muncul masih Dazai kok.

yah, udahlah biarkan. sampai jumpa di chapter 5~~


	6. Chapter 5

Bacotan, sekedar untuk meluruskan saja. Tapi, terserah readers sekalian mau percaya atau tidak.

Oke, jadi gini. Sebelum bikin ff ini, aku sudah pernah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang Sensei pengajar lintas budaya Negara Jepang. (karena pengetahuanku tentang Jepang dikit banget, katakana aja belum hapal. Malah lebih banyak pengetahuan tentang negara Perancis keknya)

Nah, Beliau bilang, anak usia 15-16 tahun di Jepang memang sudah melakukan seks, baik intercourse ataupun tidak (tapi nampaknya kebanyakan tidak sampai intercourse deh). Status _baajin_ (perawan) bagi para remaja di Jepang itu memalukan (di sini aku pake kata gadis, yang juga bisa diartikan _musume_ atau anak perempuan ya). Anak muda yang belum melakukan seks pada usia itu akan dianggap aneh dalam arti negative, dan sebangsanya. Tapi bagusnya, mereka hanya melakukan seks dengan teman-teman sebaya mereka.

Nah, di sini kan Chuuya kelas 1 SMA, yang artinya usianya 15-16 tahun. Jadi, memang aneh kalau di usia segitu Chuuya masih tidak melakukan seks sama sekali. (Untung saja tidak ada yang berani cari gara-gara dengan Chuuya).

Sementara itu, hukuman bagi para penjahat kelamin di Jepang sangat besar. Yaitu ditolak oleh semua masyarakat. Nama mereka akan tersebar luas dan tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima mereka bekerja.

Jadi, karena itulah Dazai (yang di sini adalah manusia biasa, yang juga hidup di dunia biasa) tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang mau dia lakukan di Chapter 4, meskipun author sendiri ingin melanjutkannya XD. Tapi, aku tetap ga mau ya Dazai jadi penjahat kelamin beneran.

。

。

。

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXFem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini. Gausah dipikirkan apalagi diingat.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

By : Hilaryan

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

Jumat pagi itu Chuuya datang ke sekolah dengan setengah hati. Dia malas ke sekolah. Wajar saja. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dikarenakan banyak mata siswi yang memandangnya seolah dia baru saja melakukan kenakalan yang tidak dapat dimaafkan. Yah, setidaknya mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Namun, semua itu berubah ketika Chuuya membuka loker. Tidak seperti biasanya, loker yang hanya berisi sebuah buku tulis dan kertas kertas tidak terpakai miliknya benar-benar bersih dari tangkai bunga atau surat atau cokelat murahan. Luar biasa, batinnya girang. Dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah memublikasi foto dengan seorang laki-laki, apalagi dengan judul seperti itu. Senyum miring tersungging di mulutnya.

Setelah mengambil buku tulis, ia menutupnya lagi dan hendak berjalan - jika saja suara seorang gadis dengan gaya sangat sok tidak mengambil perhatiannya.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan!" Kata seorang gadis kelas dua pada dua temannya dengan suara yang cukup keras agar bisa didengar juga oleh Chuuya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, orang sesempurna Dazai-san bisa terjerat dengan gadis abnormal seperti Nakahara."

Oh, jadi si Dazai sepopuler itu di sekolahnya?

"Kalau dia memang sebaik itu, harusnya banyak orang yang menyukainya kan? Tapi lihat saja sekarang. Bahkan aku tidak yakin ada pemuda yang mau dengannya sama sekali. Oh, kalau berandal berambut merah itu, wajar sih. Dia juga aneh, anak nakal, yanke sekoah–"

Chuuya menghadap ketiga gadis itu, membuat mereka otomatis menghentikan ucapannya. "Kalau kau memang inginkan Dazai. Ambil saja dia dariku." Ia mulai berjalan, namun ketika baru mengambil dua langkah, ia berbalik kembali dan menunjukkan senyum memgejek. "Oh, itu kalau kau sanggup sih, _Senpai_."

Perkataan Chuuya sukses membuat gadis yang berbicara terkesiap. "Anak itu, berani sekali!" Ujarnya dengan wajah merah, sementara Chuuya sudah tidak memedulikan mereka.

 _Mood_ Chuuya jadi tambah meningkat lagi setelah kejadian itu. Salahkan perasaan puas yang selalu datang padanya ketika dia berhasil membuat seseorang kesal. Yah, sebenarnya perkataan gadis itu benar juga. Chuuya yang hobi mencari musuh seperti ini, Chuuya yang selalu membunuh percakapan sebelum orang lain sempat memulainya, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang betah dengannya?

"Oi, Nakahara!" seru seseorang dari belakang.

Chuuya berbalik lagi. Dia melihat John Steinbeck tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah lebar. Almamaternya tidak dikancingkan, dan dasinya hanya dikalungkan tanpa diikat. Tumben sekali dia sudah datang ketika hari masih pagi.

Tanpa peduli, Chuuya kembali berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Baru setelah John berhasil menyusulnya, Chuuya merespon. "Apa?"

"Kau sungguhan dengan anak kuliahan itu?" tanyanya sambil menyugar rambut.

Chuuya menatapnya. "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu?"

"Semua orang mempertanyakan itu sebenarnya." Jawab John.

"Dan apa yang membuat mereka berpikir itu urusan mereka." Sahut Chuuya.

John menghela napas. Bahkan setelah cukup lama mengenal Chuuya karena kelas mereka bersebelahan, dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bicara dengan gadis itu supaya apa yang dia ditanggapi dengan semestinya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang selalu datang setiap akhir pekan itu?"

Kini giliran Chuuya yang menghela napas dan menghentikan langkah. "Ingat ini ya. Bahkan kalau kau orang terakhir yang bisa diajak bicara di dunia ini, aku masih tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Dan begitu saja, Chuuya langsung meninggalkan John yang kelu.

Ini semua salah Dazai. Wajar saja kalau Chuuya sudah tidak tahan untuk memukuli pemuda itu. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti. Toh dia belajar bela diri untuk menghajar orang yang cari gara-gara dengannya juga. Yang terpenting, pulang sekolah nanti, Dazai pasti akan mendapatkan sledingannya.

Dan entah karena apa gadis ini jadi sangat yakin kalau Dazai Osamu akan _menjemputnya_ nanti.

.

.

.

Ketika Osamu masih menikmati matahari sore yang mengingatkannya pada Chuuya sembari mengamati beberapa siswi SMA cantik yang lewat, tiba-tiba saja seorang oknum tidak bertanggung jawab menyledingnya dari belakang dengan sangat brutal hingga dia jatuh terlentang, kemudian mencengkram kerahnya dengan kasar, menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah si oknum. Untung saja tidak ada banyak anak yang melihat hal itu, atau mereka akan jadi bahan tontonan.

'"Itu hukuman karena kemarin kau dengan seenaknya menciumku!" Teriak Chuuya di wajah Osamu.

"Apa?" Tanya sebuah suara, terdengar sangat kaget.

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Agatha yang berjalan dengan mata terbelalak.

Chuuya melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah Osamu dan berdiri tegak. Osamu duduk, tangannya mengusap-usap kedua telinganya yang malang.

"Yah, kemarin si bangsat ini menciumku di depan rumah. Selain itu, dia juga menciptakan kesalahpahaman di hadapan ibuku." Jawab Chuuya, kembali tenang karena tujuannya sudah terpenuhi.

Agatha tersekat. Mendadak dia menatap Osamu dengan raut kecewa. "Dazai-san. Aku tidak memberi tahumu rumah Chuuya untuk melakukan hal kotor begitu!"

"Hah? Kau yang memberi tahunya?" Chuuya mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Maaf." Agatha menundukkan kepalanya, benar-benar menyesal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya kemarin sampai-sampai memberitahu Dazai Osamu kediaman Nakahara. "Ini semua salahku,"

Bukannya menanggapi permintaan maaf Agatha, Chuuya malah menoleh pada Osamu lagi. "Hoi Dazai, apa yang kau katakan pada Anee-san sampai membuatnya menunjukkan rumahku, hah?" Tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengancamnya?"

"Sebenarnya Chuuya–"

"Dia mengancammu?" Tanya Chuuya pada Agatha.

"Itu–"

"Chuuya, kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku? Itu kebiasaan yang buruk tahu!" Osamu memotong perkataan Agatha. Kini ia sudah berdiri.

Chuuya menghadap Osamu lagi sambil berkacak pinggang. "Diam kau! Aku tidak menuduh orang sembarangan. Bahkan orang sebodoh Atsushi pun tahu Anee-san tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padamu kalau bukan karena ancamanmu."

 _Jleb._ Rasanya seperti ada sebuah pedang yang ditancapkan ke jantungnya ketika Chuuya mengatakan itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya?

"Dan kalaupun aku memang suka menuduh, itu cuma kau saja karena sikapmu itu tahu!"

Hati Osamu mendadak cerah lagi. Oh, bagaimana bisa gadis itu membuat suasana hatinya berubah secepat ini hanya dengan perkataannya. "Owww... Chuuya, itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah kehormatan untukku."

"Memang bukan, dasar tolol!" Chuuya menghela napas. "Abaikan orang ini. Ayo pulang, Anee-san." Katanya, pergi begitu saja.

Agatha hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti _kouhai_ nya yang memang suka memutuskan segalanya secara sepihak. Di belakangnya, Dazai Osamu mulai berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan jarak beberapa meter.

Ia memerhatikan Chuuya dari belakang. Anak itu nampaknya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada emosi, rasa risih, atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan ketidak-nyamanannya dengan keberadaan Dazai Osamu karena kejadian kemarin di antara mereka yang baru dia dengar – salahkan Chuuya yang tidak pernah mau berbagi. Agatha juga yakin Chuuya tahu kalau Dazai Osamu tengah mengikuti mereka, tapi dia tidak memprotes sama sekali.

Akhirnya, Osamu mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul Chuuya yang berada paling depan. Ketika melintas, gadis itu sempat melihat mata Osamu mengerling ke arahnya sekilas.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chuuya ketus ketika pemuda itu berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Chuuya?"

"Buruk, karena kau." Jawab Chuuya.

Osamu memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat. "Chuuya, aku bahkan tidak mengeluh karena mungkin bisa saja tulang rusukku patah atau kakiku terkilir atau telingaku tuli karena kau." Katanya. "Tapi kau selalu menyalahkanku. Itu tidak adil, tahu,"

"Cih. Kalau kau mengalami ketiga hal itu aku justru bersyukur sekali!"

"Tidak-tidak. Justru kaulah yang akan paling menderita kalau aku benar-benar cedera. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan masalah untukku kalau harus mati di tangan Chuuya karena kau yang membunuhku. Dan setelah itu, kau juga akan mati dan menyusulku, sama seperti Romeo dan Juliet dalam drama Shakespeare. Dan pada akhirnya kita akan memiliki akhir bahagia di surga!"

Chuuya menatap Osamu dengan alis yang bertaut, dan pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan senyum. "Kadang aku lupa betapa anehnya kau ini." komentar Chuuya setelah mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

Osamu terkekeh mendengar itu. "Orang aneh yang paling tampan kan, Chuuya?"

Chuuya tidak kunjung merespon. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengus dan bilang, "Terserah."

.

.

.

Ketika Osamu, Chuuya, dan Agatha sudah sampai di depan stasiun, Chuuya yang pertama berhenti, diikuti oleh dua temannya.

"Ada apa Chuuya?" tanya Agatha.

"Kau pulanglah Dazai." Kata Chuuya pada Osamu. "Jangan ikuti kami terus."

"Hmm…" Osamu malah mengusap-usap dagunya selayaknya orang berpikir. "Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan di telepon kemarin, Chuuya?"

"Ha? Yang mana?"

"Tentang prediksiku."

Chuuya mulai berpikir. Chuuya masih ingat kemarin Osamu memang mengatakan tentang prediksi, tapi ia tidak ingat prediksi macam apa yang dia bicarakan.

Osamu mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Chuuya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk menyamai tinggi Chuuya. Pemuda itu menatap Chuuya dengan senyum percaya diri yang sedikit mengganggu perasaannya. Ekspresi jutek Chuuya langsung berubah jadi gelisah dengan pipi bersemu dalam sekejap. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Chuuya ingat dengan jelas prediksi yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya. "A-apa?!"

"Bantu mewujudkannya ya," kata Osamu. (Lar baper Dilan)

Kalau kau diminta seperti itu, apa lagi yang bisa kau katakan selain mengiyakannya dengan tertawa sendiri? Namun tidak untuk Chuuya. Yang ada, wajah gadis itu jadi tambah merah. Dan karena kesal, ia meraih kerah Osamu dan membantingnya ke tanah sembari berteriak, "BILANG SAJA KAU MINTA DIIZINKAN, BODOH!"

Agatha yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Harusnya Dazai Osamu sudah paham kalau itulah yang akan terjadi.

Dan pada akhirnya, Osamu pun ikut naik kereta bersama mereka berdua. Chuuya yang buat keributan dengan membanting orang yang tidak bersalah hanya cemberut sepanjang perjalanan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau menatap Osamu sama sekali, dan terus-terusan menolak ketika Agatha dan Osamu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping mereka.

"Dazai-san, kau tak ingin membujuknya lagi?" tanya Agatha, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Rasanya aneh melihat Chuuya harus berdiri di sebelah pintu kereta sendirian, padahal biasanya gadis itu duduk dengan gaya seolah seluruh gerbong yang mereka tumpangi adalah miliknya.

Mendengar itu, Osamu malah tertawa. "Tidak, tidak apa, Christe-san. Malah aneh rasanya kalau Chuuya tidak kesal padaku barang sekali saja dalam sehari." Ia menimpali.

Dan akhir perjalanan mereka pada hari itu pun dilalui dalam hening, hingga ketika Chuuya dan Agatha mau berpisah di persimpangan yang dekat dengan jembatan di atas sungai yang alirannya deras, Osamu langsung menghampiri pinggiran jembatan dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Wah, sungai yang indah!" serunya dengan gembira, spontan mencuri perhatian dua perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau kataka–" perkataan Chuuya terhenti ketika ia melihat pemuda aneh itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Sebagai manusia normal, Agatha dan Chuuya refleks berlari ke arahnya sembari berteriak –

"Dazai!"

"Dazai-san!"

 _Byur…_. Dan Osamu pun terbawa arus.

Chuuya mengerjap, masih bingung dengan yang terjadi, sementara Agatha yang sudah mengetahui tentang hobi bunuh diri Dazai Osamu juga masih kaget dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Em…" Chuuya bertanya, "Kita perlu menolongnya?"

Agatha menggeleng, menatap Chuuya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Dan, ya, setelah tenang, Chuuya baru menyadari kalau ternyata semua prediksi Dazai Osamu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Ketika Chuuya mendengar kata hobi, yang ada di kepalanya adalah kegiatan normal yang tidak jauh dari memancing, bermain game, menulis, melukis, memasak, membaca, bersepeda, mendaki, mendengarkan music, atau menonton film. Dari dulu, dia tidak pernah menemui orang yang menyebut "bunuh diri" adalah bagian darinya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia kalau mulut menganga menjadi reaksi yang pertama dia berikan pada Osamu pada keesokan harinya.

"Kau ini makarel, ya," komentar Chuuya.

Osamu tertawa renyah. "Kalau Chuuya yang menyebutnya begitu, aku pun tidak masalah."

"Idih." Sahut Chuuya.

Agatha yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil. Kenapa dia gemas sekali dengan interaksi di antara mereka berdua ya?

"Nakahara, Christie-san!" panggil suara laki-laki dari belakang mereka bertiga.

Ketika berbalik, Osamu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan gakuran dengan rambut merah dan plaster di hidungnya berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia masih menyandang tasnya, sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kantong plastic. Dari sudut matanya, Osamu bisa melihat Chuuya mengembangkan senyum tipis ketika anak laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat sore, Tachihara-kun," Agatha yang pertama menyapanya.

"Selamat sore, Christie-san." Ia mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dari kantong plastic dan memberikannya pada Agatha yang langsung diterima dengan senyuman.

Tacihara mengambil sebuah lagi dan memberikannya pada Chuuya. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ambillah. Teman-temanku memberikan uang mereka." Kata Tachihara.

"Halah, bilang saja kau memalak lagi." Chuuya mengambil jus jeruk itu dari tangan Tachihara.

Yang diajak bicara tertawa singkat. "Itu kedengaran terlalu kasar." Timpalnya, lalu mengambil sebuah lagi untuk diberikan pada Osamu untuk formalitas. Tachihara tahu Dazai Osamu dari fotonya bersama Chuuya beberapa hari lalu, dan sesungguhnya dia tidak punya niatan untuk berbuat baik pada orang ini sama sekali, tapi dia mengesampingkannya karena tahu itu hanya emosi kekanakan.

Osamu mengambilnya, namun dia hanya memerhatikan jus kaleng itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Chuuya, jangan meminumnya! Benda ini beracun!"

"Ha?" Tachihara tidak terima.

"Minuman ini sudah kadaluarsa." Kata Osamu padanya.

"Nakahara, jangan dengarkan dia–"

Dan ternyata Chuuya sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng jus jeruk itu. "Hah… kau tahu kalau aku haus." Ujar Chuuya ketika selesai mennggaknya.

Osamu langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa, sementara Tachihara mengembangkan senyum asimetris.

。

。

。

 _Salut_ , chapter 5 sampai sini dulu ya. Maaf lama. Soalnya aku ada project untuk bunkasai (ga nanya) oke, maaf.

Anyway, chapter ini rasanya jadi sangat klise. Sepertinya, cara penceritaanku juga menurun ya? Mungkin karena belakangan ini aku jarang baca buku. Apa aku baik baik saja dengan itu? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak! Aku betul-betul merasa keberatan! Hufft!

Oh iya, ada beberapa yang aku ubah di chapter empat, karena seperti yang kalian tahu, aku emang ga pandai buat adegan ciuman yang berkesan. Iyalah, sebelumnya aku ga pernah buat cerita yang murni teenfiction cinta-cintaan dan fluffy. Ceritaku yang lain lebih bergenre action atau fantasi. So, ini yang pertama guys! Hwehehe….

Dan untuk Christie-san, mohon maaf karena kamu sangat terabaikan di chapter ini. huhu..

Terakhir, otanome Chuuya! Telat. Semoga cepet baikan ama Dazai ya, biar soukoku canon-nya ga tragis tragis amat.

Otanome juga Atsushi! Jangan mau dikerjai sama Dazai mulu.

Aku sayang kalian semua!!

Ja, sampai ketemu di chapter 6

Review?


	7. Chapter 6

Diceritakan Tachihara di sini lebih tua satu tahun dari Chuuya, jadinya ga mungkin dia panggil Chuuya pakai yobisute _–san._ Tapi, ga enak juga kalau Tachihara yang biasanya memanggil Chuuya dengan penuh rasa hormat malah manggil Chuuya aja, mengingat di canon Chuuya emang pangkatnya (?) lebih tinggi dan usianya lebih tua. Alhasil, sekali lagi karena tuntutan kisah, Tachihara harus memanggil Chuuya pakai nama keluarganya.

。

。

。

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXfem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

By : Hilaryan

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

Seperti pada kasus Dazai Osamu, Agatha Chhiste juga sudah lebih dulu mengetahui siapa itu Tachihara Michizou sebelum pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya dan Chuuya. Dia datang dari kota sebelah, telah memasuki tahun kedua SMA, kapten klub sepak bola sekolah, suka cari masalah, serta sama sekali tidak betah berada di kelas.

Agatha masih ingat. Awal dia dan Chuuya bertemu dengan Tachihara adalah sekitar lima minggu yang lalu, yang berarti ini adalah kali kelima mereka bertemu – karena tidak seperti Dazai Osamu, Tachihara Michizou menemui dia dan Chuuya hanya setiap akhir pekan setelah latihan klub seperti sekarang karena tidak ada pelajaran di sekolahnya pada sore hari.

Waktu itu hampir sama seperti kali ini. Dia membawa minuman kaleng (murahan kata Chuuya) untuk mereka berdua, selaki lagi, berdua! Seolah-olah Tachihara sudah tahu kebiasaan Chuuya yang selalu pulang bersama dengan Agatha.

Yah, memang sih, sejak orang yang sama memberikan tantangan pada Tachihara untuk membuat Chuuya jadi kekasihnya dengan hadiah entah apa, Tachihara masih memiliki waktu seminggu sebelum benar-benar bertemu dengan Chuuya. Bisa saja pada kurun waktu itu Tachihara secara diam-diam megamati kebiasaan Chuuya–

"Christie-san, aku benci orang itu," kata Osamu dengan mulut mencebik yang membuat Agatha langsung keluar dari lamunan. Untuk sesaat, ia terperangah mendengar ucapan itu. Hei, apa ini? Dazai Osamu sedang cemburu? Oh, kamu luar biasa sekali, Chuuya!

Kini Osamu berjalan beriringan dengan Agatha, sementara Chuuya ada beberapa langkah di depannya dengan Tachihara, kelihatan sangat akrab –menurut Osamu– meskipun sesungguhnya mereka tidak benar-benar bericara. Tapi benar saja, melihat Chuuya mau berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali seperti itu, bukan mendahuluinya atau menyuruhnya pergi, memang membuat kesan kalau mereka memang sudah sangat akrab.

"Mm… aku mengerti." Agatha berhasil menanggapi. "Dia juga membencimu, Dazai-san."

Osamu berdecih kesal. Sebenarnya siapa sih orang itu. Tiba-tiba dia terpikir, apakah mungkin Tachihara-lah alasan Chuuya tidak pulang-pergi diantar oleh sopir pribadi dan malah memilih jalan kaki dan naik kereta? Karena dia ingin pulang dengan Tachihara itu? Ah, yang seperti itu mana mungkin! Chuuya belum pernah jatuh cinta. Selain itu mereka masih memanggil nama masing-masing dengan nama depan. Lagi pula, apa yang Tachihara Michizou punya dan dia tidak?

Agatha hanya menghela napas melihat ekspresi manusia di sebelahnya. "Kukira, setelah Tachihara-kun melihat foto Chuuya denganmu, dia tidak akan datang ke sini lagi,"

Osamu menoleh dengan wajah bertanya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Agatha, peka. "Hanya seperti kau. Orang yang mengejar Chuuya dengan alasan kalian sendiri. Bedanya, dia tidak selicik dirimu, Dazai-san."

Tanpa menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Agatha, Osamu menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu aku selangkah di depan," kata Osamu dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat Agatha _sweatdrop_.

Osamu menatap Chuuya yang ada di depannya lagi, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ada perempuan semenarik itu. "Jadi ada juga laki-laki normal selain aku yang menyukai perempuan aneh seperti dia?" ia mulai melantur.

Agatha tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang setuju kalau kau bilang dirimu laki-laki normal."

Ucapan Agatha tidak diindahkan. Osamu sudah terlanjur terjun dalam lamunannya.

Dia ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika dia mencium Chuuya, dan langsung mengerutkan kening ketika mengetahui itu ciuman pertama Chuuya. Masa iya tidak ada laki-laki yang berani menanggung sedikit saja risiko untuk merasakan bibir manis seorang keturunan Nakahara yang tidak jinak itu? Apa teman-teman Chuuya pengecut semua? Atau malah dia saja yang terlalu berani? Yah, biarlah. Bagaimanapun, Osamu menganggap 'bisa mengambil ciuman pertama Chuuya' adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Jadi, tidak masalah kan kalau dia bangga dengan hal itu?

Ah, omong-omong, dia sudah merasakan begitu banyak bibir wanita sebelumnya. Kebanyakan, mereka akan membalas dengan ciuman penuh nafsu dan tidak sabaran. Belum ada satu orang pun yang bisa bertahan dengan ciuman memabukkan milik Osamu. Tapi, Chuuya berbeda. Dari awal mereka bertemu, Chuuya selalu menganggapnya seolah dia bukan apa-apa. Bagi orang yang selalu disukai perempuan sepertinya, hal itu sempat membuatnya tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan yah, seperti kata Raja Arthur pada putranya, penjahat terbaik adalah penjahat yang membuatmu bimbang, artinya perempuan terbaik juga seseorang yang berhasil membuat Dazai Osamu ragu. (entah apa hubungannya, tiba-tiba mengalir di pikiran Lar jadi ditulis aja lah /plak)

Ketika ditanya apakah Chuuya marah, dengan tanpa kerguan dia mengatakan "Tentu saja!" namun, ketika ditanya apakah Chuuya akan membencinya karena itu, Chuuya hanya menoleh padanya. Dengan malas ia menjawab, "Kalau aku membencimu karena itu, kau sudah tidak bisa ada di lingkungan ini lagi tahu. Kau beruntung aku memaafkanmu. Berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Dazai-san," panggil Agatha, menarik Osamu dari lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau ini?" Agatha membuka tas dan mengaduk-ngaduk isinya.

Osamu heran. Ia melihat dengan penasaran dan langsung membelalakkan mata ketika melihat dua buah tiket ke taman hiburan di tangan Agatha. Sedetik kemudian dia memandang curiga. "Dan maksudmu adalah..."

"Oh, ayolah Dazai-san, ajak dia." Mata Agatha mengerling ke Chuuya.

Osamu tidak kunjung menjawab, membuat Agatha memasang raut cemas. "Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…" jawab Osamu. Kenapa dia harus tidak mau? Tiketnya gratis, dan lagi dia pergi dengan si imut Chuuya. "Hanya saja, bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau begitu tidak menyukai kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Chuuya?"

Agatha menghela napas. "Yah benar. Sampaj sekarang juga." Terkadang dia berpikir dia harus belajar untuk mengendalikan kejujurannya.

"Lalu?" Osamu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku hanya..." Agatha terlihat ragu sejenak, "aku hanya ingin Chuuya bisa bahagia lagi. Kupikir dia akan senang kalau dia pergi ke taman hiburan."

Ada yang ganjil dari kalimat itu. Osamu mengernyit. " _Lagi_?" ia menelengkan kepala. "Maksudmu selama ini dia tidak pernah bahagia?"

Agata mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja." Katanya dengan senyum manis.

Osamu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun senyum Agatha lebih dari sekedar petunjuk yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin membahas itu.

"Yah, kalau memang begitu, kenapa bukan kau yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan?"

Agatha sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia lalu menatap Chuuya dan Tachihara yang berada di depan. "Sebagai teman yang paling dipercayainya ini begitu memalukan, tapi dia selalu menolak ajakanku."

"Heeehhh... teman terdekatnya tidak pernah berhasil mengajaknya, dan kau berpikir dia akan mau kalau orang asing yang mengajaknya?" tanya Osamu.

Agatha memandang Osamu lagi. "Kau menganggap dirimu orang asing?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Osamu terkekeh. "Tidak." Osamu menerima tiket tersebut.

"Ne, ne, Chuuyaaaaa~" Sesaat kemudian, Osamu sudah berada di antara Chuuya dan Tachihara, merangkul bahu Chuuya sembari memperlihatkan tiket yang didapatnya dari Agatha, membuat Tachihara dengan sangat terpaksa dan tidak rela harus memisahkan diri dari mereka. "Aku punya dua tiket ke taman hiburan..."

"Tidak." Ketus Chuuya.

"Aku bahkan belum bilang kalau–"

"Tidak. Dan lepaskan tanganmu sekarang." Chuuya menepis tangan Osamu yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Ayolah Chuuuuuuya..."

"Tidak."

"Chuuuuuu~~"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Bentak Chuuya.

Osamu mematung, kemudian bibir itu megerucut lucu. "Chuuya jahat." Ia terlihat murung, kemudian menghela napas tandah menyerah, lalu berbalik. "Ya sudahlah. Aku ajak orang lain saja,"

"Heh?" Entah bagaimana itu sangat mengganggu Chuuya….

"Sebagai pengganti Chuuya sebaiknya aku aja Christie-san saja,"

"Apa–" bagaikan tersambar petir, Chuuya langsung berbalik dan teriak dengan tatapan horor, "Tunggu–JANGAN! Anee-san tidak akan tahan dengamnu! Aku saja! Ajak aku saja!" dan lihatlah betapa manis kedua pipi yang bersemu tersebut.

Dazai mengembangkan seringai kemenangan, Agatha _sweatdrop_ lagi, Tachihara terlalu tidak terbiasa dengan interaksi antara Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya untuk bisa memahami apa yang terjadi, sementara Chuuya mendumel frustasi.

Reaksi yang sudah dia duga dari awal. Inilah sekalinya Osamu bersyukur Chuuya punya pemikiran pendek. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di stasiun jam sepuluh ya," kata Osamu ceria.

.

.

.

"Christie-san, kenapa kau menawarkan tiket padaku, bukannya pada Tachihara-kun di sana?" tanya Osamu.

Setelah Chuuya menyetujui ajakannya, keadaan jadi seperti semula. Bedanya, sekarang suasana hati si pemuda jangkung berperban jauh lebih baik dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu, sementara Tachihara yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan pertandingan olahraga dengan Chuuya kelihatan kurang senang.

"Alasannya karena Tachihara-kun tidak mungkin punya cara ajaib sepertimu," jawab Agatha tanpa menoleh.

Osamu kembali menatap ke depan, senyumnya masih terpatri apik di sana. "Omong kosong."

Agatha tertawa kecil. Mana bisa Dazai Osamu dibohongi?

"Yah. Begini. Memang dari awal aku tidak pernah bisa memercayaimu sepenuhnya, dan Tachihara-kun juga tidak sebejad dirimu, tapi kau unggul dalam hal keterbukaan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanu pada Chuuya. Dan lagi, dibandingkan Tachihara-kun, sepertinya waktumu lebih luang untuk bersamanya."

"Heee… memangnya aku ini _brothersitter_?"

Agatha tertawa lagi. "Tidak, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Pandangannya beralih menatap Osamu. "Yang terpenting Dazai-san, kau kelihatan bisa mengendalikannya. Banyak yang tidak menyukai sikap seenaknya-sendiri Chuuya, namun kau berhasil membuatnya bertingkah baik sesuai keinginanmu."

Osamu tidak kunjung bicara, hingga sebuah kata yang menunjukkan kalau dia mendengarkan terucap. "Begitu…."

.

.

.

Faktanya, ternyata Osamu-lah yang membuat Chuuya menunggu di stasiun.

Yah, tidak apa-apa lah. Toh biasanya Osamu yang menunggu Chuuya sehabis sekolah. Jadi sekarang gantian. Ketika dia baru sampai, matanya langsung menemukan sosok gadis senja kesukaannya itu tengah duduk bosan sendirian disebuah bangku dengan menggunakan gaun Sabrina tanpa dengan bahu terbuka berwarna hijau selutut. (Sumpah andaikan Lar adalah seorang artist, aku bakal nggambar ini. di bayanganku chuuya cantik banget. sayangnya aku kalo gambar orang Cuma kaya sapu lidi.)

Osamu melotot dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya Osamu suka melihat bahu Chuuya yang terbuka seperti itu. Sangat suka malah. Dan kalau boleh jujur, dia akan sangat bersyukur andai bisa melihat perempuan itu dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai kain pun. Masalahnya adalah, oh, demi Tuhan! Ini tempat umum! Nakahara Chuuya terlalu berharga untuk boleh dilihat pejalan kaki tidak berarti seperti semua orang yang ada di sini.

Chuuya sedang dalam keadaan darurat aurot!

"Astaga Chuuya, kenapa kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?" sapaan pertamanya sembari menyampirkan jaket yang tadi dikenakannya ke bahu Chuuya.

"Hei, hei, apa ini? Aku tidak kedinginan!" Chuuya langsung berdiri, kebingungan.

"Mana ada orang yang kedinginan di hari yang panas seperti ini. Sudah kau saja yang pakai. Aku akan kepanasan kalau memakainya,"

"Yang benar saja–"

"Selain itu, sangat disayangkan kalau kulitmu sampai terbakar matahari. Apa sebegitu senangnya kau karena aku mengajakmu, sampai kau pakai pakaian begini hanya untuk jalan jalan? Kau benar benar menantikannya kan?" tanya Osamu dengan senyum jahil.

"Tidak! bukan! Sama sekali bukan! Mana ada yang seperti itu!" sangkalnya dengan muka merah. Perkataan itu amat sangat memalukan.

Chuuya melihat pakaiannya sendiri, lalu menghembuskan napas. "Jangan salahkan aku. Ketika aku bilang mau pergi denganmu, pelayanku langsung memaksaku memakai ini."

"Yang benar." Perkataan itu dilengkapi nada dan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku berkata jujur tau! Dasar!"

"Oh tentu Chuuya. Amat sangat jujur!" Sarkas Osamu.

"Kau mngejekku!?"

"Tidaak, tidak Chuuya, sudah jangan marah. Hari masih pagi tahu."

Chuuya berdecih. "Kalau kau memang tidak berniat menggunakannya harusnya kau tidak perlu membawanya segala!" ucapnya sambil memakai jaket Osamu.

Ah, kenapa dia malah jadi tambah manis dengan pakaian kebesaran begitu?

.

.

.

Pagi itu terasa begitu cepat.

Setelah mereka menaiki komidi putar, membeli bando kucing untuk Chuuya dan beberapa _merchandise_ lain, menaiki roller coaster berkali-kali hingga membuat Osamu mual, tersesat di labirin kaca, makan siang, hingga ketidak-nyamanan di rumah hantu.

Yah, ketika di kegelapan dalam rumah hantu, Chuuya kesulitan berjalan karena kedua tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dan merasakan angin hangat di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Dazai, berhentilah mengendusku dasar menjijikkan! Dan jangan tarik-tarik tangan kananku juga!" katanya pada Osamu.

Osamu mengernyit. "Eee… kau salah mengenai dua hal, Chuuya. Pertama, aku tidak mengendusmu. Dan kedua, bagaimana bisa aku menarik tangan kananmu kalau kedua tanganku memegangi lengan kirimu begini?"

"Hah?!" dalam sekejap bulu kuduk Chuuya meremang.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke kanan bersamaan, dan teriakan keduanya pun bergema ketika melihat sosok hantu dengan wajah hancur di sebelah Chuuya.

Kini matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Mereka tengah menaiki biang lala dengan es krim di tangan masing-masing.

Bukannya melihat keindahan kota pada sore hari dari ketinggian, Osamu malah lebih tertarik dengan perempuan di depannya tengah menjilati es krim dengan lahap sampai belepotan dan membuatnya tertawa. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat anak dari keluarga berada makan dengan tidak rapi. Oh, dan haruskah Osamu katakan betapa dia senang melihat Chuuya tersenyum sepanjang hari ini?

"Kalau kau makan saja tidak rapi, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki keterampilan untuk mewarisi usaha keluargamu, Chuuya." Ucap Osamu sembari mengelap mulut Chuuya, bergurau.

"Jaga ucapanmu, ya!" Chuuya menepis tangan itu. "Sejak awal aku memang terlahir seperti ini. Kau tidak suka bukan urusanku! Aku ini bukan kakakku yang cantik, baik, feminin, cerdas, sempurna, dan yang disukai semua orang! Seluruh masyarakat juga berpikir ayah akan mewariskan usaha keluarga padanya dan bukan padaku. Tapi dengan keadaan sekarang, entah apa yang akan terjadi." katanya ketus.

Hei, jawaban seperti itu tidak ada dalam perkiraannya sama sekali.

"Manusia memang suka membanding-bandingkan orang. Kau juga begitu, kan? Alasan kenapa ayah tidak menyukaiku karena aku tidak bisa seperti Anee-san, kan? Yah, aku tidak mau peduli." Ujarnya, sebelum membuang muka.

Osamu mengerutkan dahi. Dia ingat, di foto keluarga Chuuya saat masih kecil, memang ada anak perempuan yang kelihatan dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dari Chuuya. Di usia yang masih muda, dia memang sudah terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah yang mirip dengan milik Tuan Nakahara serta senyum yang menawan. Mungkin kini dia tengah melanjutkan studi di suatu tempat di luar kota, atau malah luar negeri.

…tapi apa maksud kalimat terakhir tadi? Ayah Chuuya tidak menyukainya?

Tiba-tiba, mata Osamu melihat es krim Chuuya yang mulai meleleh di antara jari-jarinya. Dengan spontan dia menjilat es krim di jari Chuuya, namun sial, hal itu membuat Chuuya tanpa sengaja melepaskan pegangan dari es krim, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai biang lala.

"Eh–"

 _Krik krik… krik krik…_.

Dan ekspresi keduanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Dia kesal sekali. Diraihnya kerah Osamu, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya ke depan-belakang sambil mengomel. "Apa yang kau lakukan haaaa?! Dasar Dazai bodoooh! Kenapa kau menjilat tanganku seenaknya haaa? Kau membuat es krim ku jatuh padahal aku suka sekali! Dan aku haus sekali! Jaketmu ini juga membuatku kepanasan tahuuu!"

"Chuuya, aku belikan lagi nantiiii!"

.

.

.

Tinggal menghitung menit hingga matahari terbenam ketika kedua anak manusia itu pulang dari taman hiburan. Keduanya puas, namun yang lebih pendek kelihatan lesu.

"Kau baik-baik sasa, Chuuya?" tanya Osamu ketika melihat wajah Chuuya.

"Baik." Jawab Chuuya sambil lalu.

Namun, entah sadar atau tidak, Chuuya yang tadi berjalan lurus di sepanjang trotoar tiba-tiba berbelok dan turun ke jalan raya – pas ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas dan menabraknya–

Osamu menarik pakaian Chuuya dari belakang dan menyeretnya kembali ke trotoar. "Kalau mau bunuh diri ajak aku juga, Chuuya," ucapnya lembut.

Osamu menatap mobil yang mengerem mendadak tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas ban di aspal jalan dengan pandangan dingin.

"HEI, HATI HATI KALAU JALAN!" teriak pengendara mobil itu sebelum kembali memacu kendaraannya.

Osamu beralih pada Chuuya. "Kau tak apa?"

Namun, Chuuya tidak merespon. Matanya terbelalak, wajahnya pucat, dan tubuh kecil itu gemetar.

"Chuuya?"

Merasakan tangan Osamu menyentuh bahunya, mata Chuuya beralih pada si jangkung, menatap lawan bicaranya yang kelihatan khawatir, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mulut dan menggeleng cepat, kemudian memeluk Osamu dan menangis di dadanya.

Ya Tuhan, apa pun yang terjadi, semoga Chuuya baik-baik saja.

。

。

。

Minna, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf sekali. aku memang ga produktif. ini belum sempat diedit, jadi kalau ada typo ya mohond dimaklumi ya T.T

yah, chapter 6 sampai sini dulu yaaa

oh iya! aku mau bilang, tidak kok, Fyodor tidak sejahat itu, sungguh. tolong jangan suudzon dengannya.

ja. udah deh. ga tau harus nulis apa lagi. buat yang sudah membaca sampai sini, aku ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih

sampai jumpa di chapter 7~~

hehe, udah hampir ending looh


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXfem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

 **By : Hilaryan**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

Nakahara Chuuya bukanlah sosok kekasih apalagi istri idaman. Dia tidak bisa memasangkan dasi, tidak bisa menyediakan keperluannya sendiri apalagi keperluan orang lain, tidak bisa memasak (kalaupun bisa, mi instan pastilah satu-satunya masakan buatannya yang bisa dimakan), tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, apalagi mengurus anak dan suaminya nanti. Malahan, Chuuya terlihat seperti adik kecil ceroboh yang butuh perhatian dan perlindungan.

Tapi, sejak kapan Osamu mau merelakan seluruh waktunya untuk perempuan senja itu?

Kini, dia sedang duduk dengan gelisah di ruang baca lantai dua rumah keluarga Nakahara yang dekat dengan kamar Chuuya. Gadis itu tengah berada di dalam kamarnya dan sedang ditangani oleh doker keluarganya.

Ketika Chuuya mulai tidak terkendali, pemuda itu langsung menghentikan taksi pertama yang lewat dan membawa gadis itu ke kediamannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Osamu bisa mendengar isak tangis Chuuya. Perempuan itu terus saja nyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Osamu, tak mau sedikit pun menunjukkan wajahnya. Ketika ditanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, Chuuya malah lebih melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Osamu. Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu hanya balas memeluk Chuuya hingga mereka sampai di rumahnya.

"Dazai-san!"

Osamu menoleh dan mendapati Agatha Christie berlari ke arahnya. Osamu langsung berdiri. Setelah sampai di hadapannya, gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Sebenarnya Osamu tak ada niat untuk memberitahu Agatha, namun keadaan Chuuya menyuruh sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Agatha tanpa basa-basi.

"Sedang ditangani Yosano-sensei." Jawab Osamu.

"Oh. Kuharap dia baik." Kata Agatha sambil menatap pintu kamar Chuuya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke si _brunette_. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Dazai-san?"

"Yah." Karena menurutnya Agatha memang berhak tahu, Osamu pun menceritakan pada Agatha kejadian saat Chuuya tiba-tiba melenggang ke jalan raya dan hampir tertabrak mobil. Agatha mendengar antara percaya tidak percaya.

"Di sepanjang perjalanan tadi, dia terus bilang Anee-san, Anee-san. Karena itu aku meneleponmu lewat ponsel Chuuya." Osamu menjelaskan. Tidak sulit untuk menebak pola kunci pada ponsel Chuuya jika kau sudah mengenalnya. Yah, gadis itu memang sangat jelas.

Melihat Agatha membelalakkan mata, Osamu menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. "Emm... Chuuya memanggilmu, kan?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak, bukan aku." Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Yang lebih penting, bagaimana tiba-tiba melangkah ke jalan raya? Katakan yang sejujurnya! Kau mendorongnya? Kau kejar-kejaran dengannya? Kau mungkin bercanda Dazai-san, tapi kalau sampai kau membuatnya dalam bahaya maka aku–"

"Christie-san, tolong tenahlah!" tegur Osamu. Dia melihat kepanikan di muka Agatha dan diam-diam merasa bersyukur Chuuya memiliki teman yang baik seperti perempuan ini. "Aku mungkin suka bunuh diri. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tak akan membahayakan nyawanya."

Agatha diam, menyadari kebenaran dalam kalimat itu. "Dazai-san, mungkin kau harus tahu kalau Chuuya punya trauma dengan kecelakaan lalulintas." Ungkapnya setelah menghela napas.

"Oh, jadi begitu," Osamu langsung merasa cukup lega. Kalau Chuuya punya trauma, artinya dia akan baik-baik saja setelah tenang. Yang Osamu takutkan adalah andaikan Chuuya punya penyakit khusus yang bisa kambuh karena dia kaget, hingga harus dirawat dengan intensif hanya karena hampir terserempet mobil atau sejenisnya.

"Iya," Agatha mengangguk. "Soal traumanya, Yosano-sensei bisa menangani dengan baik. Tapi, dia tidak apa-apa, kan? Dia tidak terluka, kan?"

Osamu mengangguk dengan sangat tenang seolah semua masalahnya sudah teratasi. "Aku menyelamatkannya tepat waktu, kalau kau ingin tahu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

"Yah, berdoa saja Chuuya mau mengucapkan terima kasih," Agatha memutar bola mata, namun dia juga lega mengetahui kouhainya baik-baik saja.

"Jadi bagaimana dia bisa trauma?" tanya Osamu.

Agatha terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Kemudian, dia duduk di kursi dan menunggu Osamu mengikutinya sebelum memulai. "Dazai-san, kau pasti tahu kalau Chuuya bukan anak tunggal, kan?"

Osamu mengerutkan kening dan segera menyadari sesuatu. "Ya. Dia punya _aneeki_? Apakah dia yang dipanggil Chuuya?"

"Sebenarnya, Nakahara Kouyou, kakak perempuan Chuuya, sudah sudah meninggal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Chuuya baru masuk SMP." Agatha menatap lurus pada mata Osamu. "Dia mati dalam kecelakaan lalulintas."

Sedikit banyak Osamu langsung menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Jadi karena itu dia trauma?" Osamu menebak.

Agatha mengangguk. Dia bilang, dulu dia adalah teman Kouyou yang paling dekat. Dia sudah berteman dengan Kouyou dan mengenal Chuuya sejak kecil. Dia sering sekali datang ke rumah ini untuk bermain bersama Kouyou, namun tak pernah sedikit pun bicara dengan Chuuya. Jangankan berbicara, gadis itu bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan kontak mata dengan Chuuya. Chuuya tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Pernah satu kali, ketika Kouyou sedang ada di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Kouyou, Chuuya melintas. Waktu itu Chuuya masih kelas tiga SD dan mereka kelas 6. Saat dia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Chuuya dan diabaikan, saat itulah Agatha tahu Chuuya tak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Dazai-san, sejak kecil ayah Chuuya lebih menyayangi Kouyou, dan kukira kau pasti mengerti sebabnya. Sementara ibunya, yah, beliau tak terlalu mengurus kedua putrinya dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tak pernah menemani mereka bermain apalagi mengajari mereka atau mendandani mereka." Agatha memelankan suaranya ketika bicara tentang ibu Chuuya. Dia tidak ingin Nakahara Fuku mendengar ucapannya. "Dia cukup menyerahkan mereka berdua pada pelayan-pelayan di rumah ini. Selain itu, Chuuya masih sama seperti sekarang. Tak memiliki banyak teman. Dia memisahkan diri dari lingkungan dan tak mau bergaul. Satu-satunya teman Chuuya adalah Kouyou."

Osamu masih mendengarkan dengan cermat. Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban pertama Agatha yang mengatakan sebab trauma Chuuya. Tapi, mana bisa dia melewatkan semua informasi penting seperti ini?

"Kouyou adalah segalanya bagi Chuuya, yang bahkan lebih berharga dari kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Dia bahkan sempat benci padaku karena terlalu sering kesini dan membuat waktu bermainnya dengan Kouyou berkurang." Agatha tertawa kecil mengingat saat itu. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah drastis. "Karena itulah Yosano-sensei bahkan bilang kalau Chuuya tidak akan merasa lebih kehilangan lagi sejak kematian Kouyou."

Sedihnya Chuuya cukup diungkapkan dengan absennya di sekolah dalam waktu hampir sebulan. Jangankan keluar rumah, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak mau makan dan tidak tidur. Sering menangis dan memberantakkan kamar. Itu waktu yang sangat buruk.

"Chuuya sangat menyayangi Kouyou. Bahkan sampai sekarang." Dia menatap Osamu lagi. "Kau dan aku, kita berdua tidak akan bisa menggantikan kedudukannya di hati Chuuya." gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Namun karena Kouyou memintaku untuk menjaganya, aku pun berusaha keras untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Membuatnya mau menatapku, hingga seperti sekarang ini. Dia bahkan memanggilku Anee-san sekarang. Dulu itu panggilan untuk Kouyou."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Agatha. Gadis itu langsung menyekanya. "Maaf." Untuk sesaat, ia teringat akan Kouyou.

Osamu menghela napas. Semuanya jelas sekarang. Alasan kenapa anak yang berpotensi punya banyak teman dan menjadi paling poluler di sekolah mau berteman dengan Chuuya yang bebal itu. Alasan kenapa Chuuya tidak diantar-jemput mobil pribadi. Jugau hal yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Jadi…" kalimatnya menggantung.

"Ya?"

"Jadi karena itulah kau selalu menolak Fyodor?"

Agatha langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Aku benar?"

Perlu sedetik untuk Agatha bisa merespon. Dia tertawa, sempat lupa tengah berbicara dengan siapa. Hei, yang di depannya ini adalah Dazai Osamu. Apa yang tidak dia ketahui?

Agatha mengangguk. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong. "Aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku harus dekat terus dengan Chuuya. Dan kelanjutannya kau tahu sendiri. Nikolai Gogol juga, kau ingat anak laki-laki itu kan? Dia sudah tahu akan kedatanganmu. Fyodor-san memang menyuruhnya untuk membuatmu bertemu dengan Chuuya."

Osamu mendesah. Tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan anak berambut cerah yang memliki senyuman tidak wajar itu. "Seperti yang kuduga, tikus itu selalu punya rencana." Ia bergumam dengan cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Agatha. Ia menatap Agatha yang berekspresi tidak terima ketika mendengar Osamu menyebut Fyodor tikus. "Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Fyodor sebentar lagi," ujarnya, kemudian berdiri. "Karena meski aku tidak bisa menggantikan mendiang Kouyou-san, aku bisa membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi," ia berkata dengan seringai menantang yang menjengkelkan.

Agatha membalas dengan senyuman mengejek. "Kuharap yang kau katakana benar, Dazai-san."

"Percayalah padaku."

Persis ketika itu, pintu kamar Chuuya terbuka dan seorang dokter sekaligus konselor wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu keluar.

Agatha berdiri.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kata Yosano-sensei ketika melihat wajah tegang kedua remaja di hadapannya.

Agatha dan Osamu menghela napas lega.

"Chuuya mengalami dehidrasi. Karena itu dia kehilangan fokus dan tanpa sadar melangkah ke jalan raya. Traumanya membuatnya hilang kendali, tapi sekarang dia sudah baik baik saja."

"Dehidrasi, ya…." _Untunglah hanya itu_.

"Harusnya kau memberinya minum, Dazai-san!" kata Agatha sambil melirik Osamu sinis.

"Maaf."

"Ara… jadi kau pacar Chuuya yang dibicarakan Fuku-san?" tanya Yosano sembari mengamati Osamu. "Hm. Tidak buruk juga." Ia menilai. "Yah, kalau mau melihatnya? Masuklah,"

Osamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. "Bolehkah?"

Yosano mengangguk dan Osamu langsung berjalan ke arah kamar Chuuya–

"Hei _shonen_ ," panggil Yosano lagi.

Osamu menoleh.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Jaga dia ya."

Osamu membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk. "Seperti yang Anda minta." Kemudian langsung melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika menoleh lagi, yang dilihat Yosano adalah wajah horror Agatha. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku khawatir." Kata Agatha. "Izinkan aku masuk juga."

"Wah, wah. Kukira itu tidak perlu Agatha."

"Tapi… dia itu Dazai Osamu, Sensei!" Agatha bersikeras. Astaga Dazai Osamu sedang ada di kamar Chuuya. Berdua saja pula! Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

"Justru karena dia Dazai Osamu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi–"

Ekspresi Yosano sudah cukup untuk menghentikan ucapan Agatha.

Agatha menyerah. "Yosano-sensei, kenapa kau sangat percaya padanya?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Yosano mengendikkan bahu. "Firasat orang dewasa, mungkin?"

Agatha tak dapat mencernanya.

"Yah, aku akan memberitahu Fuku-san lebih dulu." Yosano mulai beranjak. "Kau mau ikut denganku atau melamun di situ terus?"

.

.

.

Osamu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu sepelan mungkin hingga tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak mengganggu Chuuya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu beberapa inci, Chuuya sudah menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Dazai?" kata Chuuya yang sedang berada dalam selimut tebal tanpa melihat.

Osamu pun membuka pintu kamar Chuuya sebanyak mungkin dan masuk, tak lupa menutupnya kembali. "Kau tahu?"

Chuuya keluar dari dalam selimut dan duduk di kasur, lalu membuang selimut itu ke lantai. –Astaga, itu selimut mahal loh – Dia sudah mengganti baju dengan piama bergambar bulan sabit warna biru. "Siapa lagi orang yang berani masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk selain kau."

Osamu nyengir. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Chuuya dan mengamati dara di depannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik," sahut Chuuya tanpa menatapnya.

"Terakhir kali aku bertanya demikian dan mendapat jawaban yang sama kau hampir tertabrak mobil Chuuya,"

Chuuya menatap wajah Osamu sejenak dan bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu terlihat khawatir. Yah, nampaknya Osamu ingin dengar kepastian(?) kalau Chuuya sudah baik-baik saja langsung dari mulutnya sendiri. "Aku sudah lebih baik," akhirnya ia menjawab.

Osamu tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Kau berteriak kemudian terisak sambil memelukku. Awalnya kukira kau kerasuka–"

"Dazai,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padaku?" pertanyaan itu tak lebih dari sebuah gumaman.

"Hm?" Osamu mengerutkan alis.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Kau antar aku pulang saja sudah cukup. Tapi kau tetap ada di sini... menungguku baikan? Kau tidak mengenalku dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu kan. Teman bukan keluarga apalagi."

Kalimat terakhir itu sedikit menyakitkan, tapi Osamu tetap tenang. "Siapa saja orang di dunia ini yang kau anggap teman Chuuya?"

"Agatha-nee-san."

"Itu saja?"

Chuuya mengangguk. "Aku kan tidak punya teman."

Osamu menghela napas. Dia harus memperbaiki anak ini. "Begini Chuuya. Dari semua hal yang aku sukai dan tidak aku sukai dari kau, ada dua hal yang menurutku paling buruk." Dazai mulai.

"Pertama adalah, bagaimana kau bersikap berbeda di hadapan ibumu. Maksudku, kau ini putrinya, dia harus tahu bagaimana kau saat ada di luar rumah. Yah, Meskipun kau bersikap berbeda di hadapan ibumu sebagai tanda penghormatan, tapi dia juga harus tahu kau yang biasanya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa dia mengenal putrinya sendiri?"

Chuuya buka mulut, "Ibuku saja tidak tertarik mengenal–"

Tapi Osamu menyela, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. "Dan yang kedua, bagaimana bisa kau menganggap tidak ada orang yang sayang padamu?"

Chuuya menatap Osamu.

"Cristie-san mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Chuuya mendengus. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Anee-san nya yang ember. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Chuuya, itu amat sangat salah. Kedua orangtuamu menyayangimu. Yah, tentu, mereka mungkin tidak punya waktu untukmu, tapi kau lihat? Segala kebutuhanmu sudah sangat terpenuhi kan? Mereka bekerja untuk kebahagiaanmu." Lagi, Osamu langsung menyambung kalimatnya ketika Chuuya hendak membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Ibumu menceritakan tentang aku pada Yosano-san. Dia ingin aku menjagamu. Dia peduli padamu kan? Yah, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku sudah mengambil hati semua orang di sini." Osamu tersenyum percaya diri sementara Chuuya hanya menatap dengan jijik.

"Selain itu, ketika tahu kau hampir tertabrak, ayahmu langsung datang ke sini, kan? Dia khawatir padamu. Dan yah, kedua orangtuamu sudah akur sekarang." Yang diucapkannya benar. Ayah Chuuya benar-benar datang dan sedang bicara dengan ibu Chuuya sekarang. Osamu cukup yakin mereka akan langsung masuk kamar ini setelah dia pergi.

"Oh, begitu." Chuuya terdengar tidak peduli, namun Osamu bisa merasakan kalau ada sedikit kebahagiaan di kalimat singkat itu.

Osamu tersenyum mendengar respon itu. Artinya, meski terlihat tidak tertarik, Chuuya masih mendengarkan. "Christie-san juga sangat menyayangimu, Chuuya. Dia sangat peduli denganmu sampai-sampai..." ah, tidak seharusnya Chuuya mengetahui tentang Fyodor Dostoyevsky.

"Sampai-sampai... apa?" Tanya Chuuya.

"Dan meskipun aku sangat tidak ingin mengakuinya, dari caranya menatapmu, semua orang juga mengerti kalau Tachihara-kun itu juga menyayangimu." Osamu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chuuya hanya diam. Sedikit memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya. Ada orang yang peduli dengannya? Mana mungkin. Ibu dan ayah khawatir? Paling-paling mereka hanya berusaha _bersikap_ seperti orangtua. Yosano-san, sudah tugasnya untuk merawat Chuuya. Agatha-nee-san, yah, dia sudah _hampir_ mirip dengan Kouyo-anee-san sih. Dan Tachihara? Ya ampun, paling-paling teman-teman sekolahnya : mengencani Chuuya dengan alasan teetentu. Bedanya cowok itu tidak mudah menyerah, itu saja.

Chuuya melirik Osamu. Sama juga dengan orang ini. lagian apa sih yang dilihat Dazai Osamu dari dirinya? Ayahnya saja tak menyukainya, apalagi orang lain.

"Dan tentu saja, aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Chuuya." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

Chuuya tertegun. _Jadi dia bisa berwajah seperti itu_ , batinnya takjub.

"Dan, Chuuya, seandainya kau ingin lebih mengenalku, datang saja ke apartemenku. Atau mau kuajak jalan-jalan di kampus? Yah mungkin kau akan dikira anak hilang, tapi aku akan ada di sana jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya ceria.

Chuuya baru sadar kembali, tidak memerhatikan perkataan terakhir itu. Dia jadi bingung. "Kau... menyayangiku Dazai? Sungguh?" tanyanya antara percaya dan tidak.

Astaga Chuuya ini. Osamu gemas. "Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Kalau bukan karena aku sayang Chuuya, kenapa aku mengejarmu? Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Chuuya mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau ada motif, Dazai. Semuanya punya motif."

"Awalnya mungkin iya." Osamu tak mengelak. "Tapi tidak lagi."

"Karena sudah ketahuan." Chuuya memutar bola mata.

"Karena aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari orang-orang yang punya motif itu," Osamu menyahut. "Mereka saja yang tidak tahu siapa kau."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku memahamimu, Chuuya. Aku bisa lihat kau yang sebenarnya. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu datang kembali. Itu sebabnya aku menyayangimu... Chuuya yang memang layak untuk disayangi," Osamu berkata dengan tekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Matanya menatap kedua iris Chuuya. "Aku tidak lagi punya motif."

Wajah Chuuya merah terang. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Chuuya?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan begitu, bodoh!" dalam hati Chuuya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memerah. Hei, siapa sangka Dazai Osamu si Raja Gombal itu bisa mengatakan hal sedalam itu?

"Hee... itu bukan hal bodoh tahu!"

Ya, yang diucapkannya bukan bualan. Kalau ibu dan ayahnya mengenalnya dengan baik, –meski kelihatannya tidak berguna, sebenarnya Chuuya punya bakat untuk bermain musik (ini ngarang, lol) yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui orangtuanya– mungkin mereka akan lebih menyayangi dan memerhatikan Chuuya. Mengetahui kebenaran dari perkataan Osamu, Chuuya tampaknya mulai membuka hati atas semua yang diucapkannya. Dia mulai percaya. Chuuya menatap Osamu lagi.

Osamu tersenyum lembut melihat respon Chuuya. "Nah, pertanyaamu sudah terjawab, kan."

"Em..." pandangan Chuuya berpindah-pindah. Ia terlihat gugup, membuat Osamu merasa heran. "Apa... ini berarti kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Ya Tuhan, ternyata itu. "Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah berkali-kali melakukannya." Ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Chuuya.

Chuuya tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Dia malah penasaran bagaimana bisa orang ini mengucapkan itu tanpa beban begitu.

"Ya sudah. Aku senang kau baik. Aku akan pulang, ya." Osamu berdiri, berjalan ke arah meja belajar Chuuya dan menaruh sesuatu. "Oh iya. Chuuya, besok kau jadi kekasihku, ya."

"Ha? Apa itu? Prediksi konyolmu lagi?"

"Bukan." Osamu berkata dengan muka serius. "Kau boleh menganggapnya sebagai permintaan."

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Chuuya merespon. "Hah?" Teriaknya dengan muka merah.

Osamu menghela napas. "Kau ini selalu saja lemot–"

"Terserah kau saja." Potong Chuuya, mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, masuk ke dalam selimut, lalu menariknya sampai menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya.

Osamu menaikkan kedua alisnya karena tanggapan Chuuya. Hei, ia tidak menduga gadis itu akan langsung memberi lampu hijau begini. Osamu tersenyum. "Anak baik."

"Berhentilah memerlakukanku seperti hewan peliharaan, bodoh! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Osamu tidak bisa menahan tawa. Ia langsung membayangkan Chuuya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus kesukaannya ketika mengatakan hal tadi. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Yah, baguslah. Tinggal katakan pada Fyodor, dan mereka berempat akan merasa bahagia.

end.

。

。

。

End woi... ini udah end yaaa... udah end loh jangan ngarep lagi (emang siapa yang ngarep coba, lol)

Jadi, karena ada bagian paling penting yang lupa ditulis di chatper ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk unpub dan re-pub. karena... yah Kesalahanku fatal sekali. Kutegaskan lagi, kesalahanku AMAT SANGAT FATAL.

untuk dehidrasi itu, entah benar atau tidak, lmao. bagaimanapun, Lar bukan dokter.

dan, aku minta maaf pada Kouyou karena telah seenaknya mengubah marganya, Gomen!

satu lagi, alasan kenaoa Ayah Chuuya tak diberi nama, karena saya malas browsing.

Btw, chapter ini isinya cuma percakapan doang, hahah. tapi sepertinya semuanya terungkap? atau belum? well, sepertinya belum.

gantung kan ya? iya gantung bangeet... jadi mau epilog atau sampai di sini saja? sampai sini aja deh ya /ditabok.

okeh aku nanya beneran. mau epilog oke, tidak mau ya aku senang. /ini author minta disiram

yah. tak perlu banyak bacot lagi. sampai jumpa~


	9. Epilog

DISCLAIMER :

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

Warning :

AU, OOC, DazaiXfem!Chuuya, Typos, Alur dan update lambat, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain mual dan muntah gegara baca ini.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **SEMOTIF AFEKSI**

By : Hilaryan

.

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

.

Sore itu cerah. Akhir pekan kedua setelah Chuuya dan Osamu resmi jadi pasangan kekasih (oke, sebenarnya tidak resmi, karena tidak ada deklarasi besar-besaran, serta cara nembak Osamu yang agak aneh, juga cara Chuuya bilang iya yang lebih aneh lagi), membuat Agatha akhirnya mau melepas Chuuya dan menyerahkan penjagaannya pada pemuda itu, kemudian menerima Fyodor. Begitulah yang diketahui Osamu.

Sementara itu, satu hal yang diketahui Chuuya adalah, sekarang dia adalah pacar Dazai Osamu (harus kutekankan kalau ini adalah hal yang amat sangat bagus, sungguh. Mengingat karena adanya ke-tsunderean akut Chuuya, bisa saja Chuuya tidak mau mengakuinya). Agatha masih tetap peduli padanya, walau tidak sepeduli sebelumnya. Mereka masih berangkat sekolah dan pulang bersama setiap hari, meski sekarang mimik kekhawatiran berlebihan yang sering ditampakkannya mulai berkurang. Itu malah bagus menurut Chuuya. Mungkin Agatha memang sudah mulai sadar kalau Chuuya sudah dewasa dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan seperti bayi.

Kini, gadis itu tengah melenggang ke pintu depan setelah mandi dan ganti pakaian sehabis sekolah. "Halo, Ayah," Chuuya menyapa ayahnya yang sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil memandangi laptop.

"Kau mau ke mana, Chuuya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ke tempat Dazai," jawab Chuuya, hendak memasang sepatu.

"Oh, kaujalan kaki sendirian ke sana?"

"Tidak. Dazai menungguku di stasiun. Kami akan naik kereta,"

"Kenapa dia tidak ke sini?"

"Entahlah Ayah. Katanya semakin jarang dia ke sini, semakin aku merindukannya. Yang benar saja, kan." Semenjak bicara dengan Osamu waktu itu, kini Chuuya lebih terbuka dengan ayahnya.

"Kau akan bertemu Dazai-kun, dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Chuuya dan ayahnya sontak menoleh, melihat pengasuh Chuuya sedang memandang ke arah mereka.

Chuuya menatap dirinya sendiri. Kaos dan celana panjang kain. "Oh, ayolah. Ini hanya Dazai." Chuuya berdiri dengan sepatu yang hanya terpakai di kaki kanan. "Kenapa setiap bertemu Dazai, kau selalu memermasalahkan pakaianku? Selain itu kau juga mendandaniku dengan berlebihan. Aku tidak suka pakai rok, _one piece,_ dan sejenisnya itu." Beginilah Chuuya sekarang. Dia berani mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku janji tak akan memaksamu pakai rok Chuuya. Tapi sebaiknya kaupakai kemeja saja, jangan kaos itu," kata pengasuh Chuuya. "Kemarilah, sepertinya sekarang waktunya mencoba hadiah dari ibumu, akan kubantu pakaikan," lanjutnya dengan senyum riang.

Chuuya ingat pakaian yang dihadiahkan ibunya ketika Osamu pertama kali ke sini. Dia sudah melihatnya, namun sampai sekarang belum mengerti bagaimana cara memakainya dan kenapa _ada_ pakaian seperti itu.

"Janji kau tak akan menyuruhku pakai rok?"

"Iya. Ayo."

Chuuya memutar bola mata, melepas sepatu kanan, lalu mengikuti pengasuhnya ke dalam.

Tak lama setelah itu ibu Chuuya pergi ke ruang tamu sembari membawa dua cangkir teh. "Chuuya sudah pergi?" tanyanya, duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Belum. Masih ganti pakaian. Dia bicara soal hadiah darimu." Ayah Chuuya menaruh laptop dan meneguk teh yang disuguhkan padanya.

"Oh…."

Akhirnya Chuuya keluar memakai kemeja dan celana panjang jeans dengan muka merah terang. Di belakangnya, pengasuhnya mengikuti dengan wajah senang.

"Bagaimana hadiah dari Ibu, Chuuya?" tanya Nakahara Fuku.

"Menggelikan. Aku bahkan tak ingin melihat diriku pakai pakaian itu." Sekali lagi, Chuuya berkata jujur. Dulu, dia pasti akan bilang, "Yah, bagus, seperti biasanya."

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Nakahara Fuku tertawa kecil. "Oh ya? Tapi Dazai-kun akan senang melihatmu pakai itu,"

"Ya, kalau dia melihatnya. Sayang sekali dia tidak akan melihatnya." Chuuya berlalu dan memakai sepatu dengan cepat lantaran emosi.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Nakahara Fuku terus saja menggoda putrinya.

"Karena kalau dia berani, akan kutendang adiknya,"

Nakahara Fuku langsung melotot. "Chuuya, jaga bicaramu!"

"Ups." Chuuya berdiri dan menoleh. "Maaf ya. Aku tak sengaja." Ia membuka pintu sambil berkata, "Aku berangkat sekarang!" Lalu pintu terbanting menutup.

"Astaga anak itu," Nakahara Fuku menghela napas maklum.

"Memangnya apa yang kauberi pada Chuuya?" tanya ayah Chuuya pada istirnya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi di apartemen Osamu. Pemuda itu sudah bangun sejak dua puluh menit lalu, tapi masih enggan meninggalkan ranjang. Ia duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku, sesekali (berkali-kali sebenarnya) melihat perempuan yang bergelung dalam selimut di sebelahnya.

Alaram dari jam di sebelah tempat tidur berbunyi. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Hei, kalau perempuan itu tidak bangun juga, mereka bisa terlambat memang, tapi biarlah. Sepertinya dia memang tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan.

Namun ternyata, suara dari _bip bip, bip bip_ alaram jam bisa juga membangunkannya. Ia mulai menggeliat dan mengusap kedua mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sudah bangun?" Osamu bertanya.

"Selamat pagi, Dazai." Chuuya merespons dengan mata terpejam.

"Sekarang sudah siang, tahu." Osamu menutup bukunya. "Biasanya kau dibangunkan, ya?"

"Kemarin lewat jam tidurku." Ia membalikkan badan dan mengucek mata hingga sanggup membuka kedua kelopak yang menyembunyikan dua kelereng biru itu.

Dilihatnya sekitar dan langsung paham di mana dia berada. "Waw…." Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, bagi Chuuya, semua yang terjadi semalam rasanya seperti mimpi saja. "Sulit dibayangkan aku sudah tidur dengan seorang cowok di usiaku yang sekarang. Ditambah lagi, itu denganmu."

"Yah, sekarang sapalah pasanganmu dengan ciuman selamat pagi,"

Chuuya duduk. Kemejanya yang kebesaran membuat leher sampai dadanya terbuka, memperlihatkan _lingerie_ yang dia pakai. Yah, siapa sangka Chuuya menggunakan pakaian seperti itu di bawah kemeja yang dia pakai kemarin?

Chuuya mendekat dan mengecup pipi Osamu.

Pemuda itu mau protes tentu saja, tapi Chuuya menjitak kepalanya sebelum dia membuka mulut. "Sudah, itu saja."

Osamu cemberut. Dia meletakkan buku di meja sambil menggerutu. "Di antara kita berdua, memang kau yang beruntung, ya."

"Ha?"

"Iya, kau yang beruntung. Tidak semua perempuan menemukan laki-laki tampan yang lebih cerdas, menyenangkan, dewasa, dan lebih baik darinya dalam segalah hal."

Perkataan itu membuat Chuuya tersulut. "Hei, iapa bulang kau lebih baik dariku heh?"

"Dazai."

Chuuya diam, serasa mengalami déjà vu. Ia menarik napas. "Dengar ya. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kaulah yang suka duluan padaku. Jadi, sudah pasti aku yang lebih baik," ia berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Iya, lebih baik dalam hal mengacuhkan orang, bicara kasar, serta melakukan kekerasan." Osmu menyahut.

Wajah Chuuya sudah memerah dan hampir melakukan kekerasan lagi, namun Osamu malah tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Chuuya. "Setidaknya kau manis sekali."

Chuuya menepis tangan pemda itu. Lalu, ditatapnya wajah Osamu cukup lama seolah berusaha mengenalinya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Osamu.

"Mm…." Padahal dulu dia sangat tidak menyukai pengganggu ini. Tapi sekarang, "Sepertinya aku memang mulai mencintaimu," katanya. Tak ada tanda gurauan, bukan kebohongan.

Seketika Osamu lupa caranya bernapas. "Kau tahu, sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung keluar dari selimut dan pergi.

"Ap – hoi, Dazai!" Chuuya berusaha mengejar Osamu, tapi dia malah jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Osamu sudah tidak peduli. Di kamar mandi, dia membatin, _kenapa dia jadi jujur sekali?_

.

.

.

Kalau kalian belum tahu, sesungguhnya semua yang terjadi belakangan adalah perbuatan Fyodor. Yeah, sejak pemuda itu bertemu dengan Agatha secara tidak sengaja di perpustakaan kota setenggah tahun lalu, Fyodor sudah tertarik padanya. Namun, ketika dia mengungkapkan perasaan, Agatha malah menolak dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Melihat mata Agatha yang selalu berbinar ketika bertemu dengannya membuat Fyodor tidak bisa percaya. Akhirnya, ia lelah mendengar alasan yang sama itu terus terucap, dan mulai membuat kesepakatan dengan Agatha.

"Kalau sudah ada orang lain untuk juniormu itu, kau jadi kekasihku," kata Fyodor waktu itu.

Agatha mengiyakannya. Namun, siapa sangka yang Fyodor lakukan adalah membujuk orang yang dikenalnya untuk kenalan dengan Chuuya?

Pada minggu pertama, dia menunjukkan profil seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam bernama Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Namun, cowok itu langsung menolak ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Chuuya, dan malah tergaet dengan siwsi polos bernama Nakajima Atsushi, yang tanpa diketahui juga suka dengan Akutagawa. Sekarang hubungan mereka berdua makin baik saja.

Pada minggu berikutnya, Fyodor menunjukkan Tachihara Michizou pada Agatha. Agak berandal, tapi sepertinya anak yang jujur. Hingga sekarang, dia masih mempertahankan cinta platonisnya pada Chuuya. "Pemuda yang malang, dia tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah," salah satu komentar jahat yang dilontarkan Fyodor.

Lalu, maniak bunuh diri bernama Dazai Osamu. Awalnya Agatha tidak setuju. Fyodor bilang Dazai Osamu adalah _palyer_ dan mendengar hobinya yang ekstrem membuatnya ingin langsung mengatakan jangan. Namun, melihat Chuuya yang bebal itu, sepertinya bagaimanapun laki-laki yang diperlihatkan oleh Fyodor tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang jauh beda. Akhirnya, Agatha pun memperbolehkan Fyodor _mempertemukan_ Chuuya dan Osamu.

Namun siapa sangka malah dialah yang berhasil mengambil hati Chuuya yang kecil dan rapuh—

Agatha menghela napas. Sekarang, dia sedang kencan dengan Fyodor di kafe tengah kota, menunggu pasangan itu datang. Dia senang akhirnya bisa dengan Fyodor, itu benar. Tapi jika demikian berarti Chuuya dengan Osamu, ceritanya beda lagi.

Sunguh, Agatha masih tidak bisa percaya. Sejak dengan pemuda itu, Chuuya berubah. Dia tidak lagi sedingin dulu, tidak lagi setertutup dulu, tidak lagi terlihat sekesepian dulu. Begitu juga Osamu. Fyodor bilang cowok itu sudah berhenti main perempuan. Luar biasa.

Tapi tetap saja dia khawatir.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa sih bagusnya Dazai-san. Apa yang dilihat Chuuya darinya?" Agatha bertanya pada Fyodor yang ada di sampingnya.

Fyodor meneguk minuman sebentar dan menaruh gelasnya kembali. "Kalau kautanya itu padaku, bisakah beri tahu apa bagusnya Nakahara Chuuya?"

"Setidaknya Chuuya berharga,"

"Dazai tidak berharga?"

"Bukan begitu maksud–" Agatha mendesah. "Fyodor-san, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya."

"Sepertinya sudah berlebihan," Fyodor menanggapi.

"Aku tahu."

"Christie, kalau dia sampai menyakiti atau mencelakai Nakahara Chuuya, aku akan buat dia membayarnya." Fyodor menenangkan. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Agatga tersenyum kaku. "Terima kasih, aku hargai itu."

Tak lama, pintu kafe terbuka, dan subjek yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dazai Osamu, dengan begitu percaya diri memasuki kafe dan melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut, menikmati tatapan gadis-gadis yang tertuju padanya.

Pemuda dengan manik ruby mengangkat tangannya sebagai sinyal pemanggil pada temannya.

Osamu balas tersenyum pada pasangan baru yang sedang menatapnya dengan cara berbeda. Pandangan Agatha padanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan khas, sementara Fyodor, kalem seperti biasa.

Namun, ada satu hal yang salah. Kenapa Osamu hanya sendiri?

Osamu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi berhadapan Fyodor.

"Yo, Dazai," sapa Fyodor.

"Selamat pagi kalian berdua,"

"Dazai-san, mana Chuuya?"

"Dia bilang ingin pergi sendiri. Keras kepala. Tidak usah kawatir, sebentar lagi juga datang. Lihat saja, satu… dua… tiga…."

Pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan Chuuya melenggang masuk.

"Sudah kubilang Tuan Putri datang sebentar lagi," Osamu nyengir.

Agatha menaikkan alis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Osamu melakukannya, jujur saja, itu menarik.

Agatha melambaikan tangan dan Chuuya langsung duduk di samping Osamu, berhadapan dengan Agatha. Dia memakai kalung dengan liontin huruf D yang diberikan Osamu seminggu lalu di taman hiburan.

"Senang kau sampai dengan selamat. Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah merindukanmu tahu." Osamu memeluknya singkat.

"Memangnya aku anak dua tahun! Lagian kita masih bersama sampai pagi tadi!"

Agatha tidak sengaja tersenyum melihat itu. Lalu, dia mengenalkan, "Chuuya, ini Fyodor."

"Senang beekenalan denganmu, Nakahara-kun," Fyodor mengembangkan senyum dan mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

Sebelum Chuuya menyambut uluran tangan itu, Osamu mendahuluinya menyalami Fyodor. "Maaf kawan, tapi sepertinya tangan Chuuya cukup sensitif." Osamu berkata dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat (seperti waktu dia senyum ke Mori, itu senyum apa sih namanya).

Chuuya memutar bola mata. "Kau berlebihan," ujarnya pada Osamu.

Fyodor tertawa. "Dazai memang selalu berlebihan. Semoga kaubetah dengannya,"

"Oh, dialah yang harus betah denganku." Chuuya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Osamu yang dibalas dengan senyuman konyol, lalu kembali menatap Fyodor. "Yah, senang berkenalan dengan kau juga, Doso…"

"Kauboleh panggil Fyodor."

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Akhirnya kita kenalan juga Fyodor. Siapa sangka kau juga teman Dazai."

Osamu membelalak dengan dramatis. "Chuuya tidak adil! Kaubahkan tak memanggil namaku—"

Chuuya menginjak kaki Osamu.

"Lagipula, Fyodor bukan teman," Osamu mengoreksi.

Agatha mengernyit. Ada yang janggal dari kalimat Chuuya. "Chuuya, apa maksudmu akhirnya? Kaupernah bertemu dengan Fyodor-san?"

"Bertemu? Tidak. Aku hanya tahu dia adalah orang yang pernah bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah beberapa kali. Hehe, dunia sempit sekali ya, dia pacarmu, dan teman Dazai."

"Ah, begitulah," Fyodor tertawa lagi, dan Agatha ikut tertawa canggung. Chuuya dan Osamu saling pandang.

"Yah, mari lupakan itu. silahkan pesan sesuatu Chuuya, Fyodor yang baik akan mentraktir kita hari ini." Osamu berkata dengan nada ceria setelah pasangan di depannya mengakhiri tawa dengan helaan napas.

。

。

。

Yahooo. Lar datang (lagi) membawa kado natal UwU.

Ehhh, sebelumnya kuingatkan kalau aku memang suka menggunakan bahasa yang melebih-lebihkan ya.

So, sebenarnya, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk hiatus (yang baca sommelier pasti ngerti) epilog ini udah hampir jadi. Tapi, ternyata aku hiatus duluan sebelum ini selesai. Karena itulah, Semotif Afeksi pun ga keurus. Hehe, gomennasai ne.

Tapi, kemarin, aku dapat pencerahan(?) dari seorang teman. Lalu, mengingat kata Uechan, "Selesaikan yang telah kaumulai," sepertinya aku memang kudu mempublis epilognya.

Karena itulah, salah satu hari dalam masa hiatusku yang damai kugunakan untuk menyelesaikan Semotif Afeksi… sumpah aku sedang didamprat wb parah padahal.

Nah. Dengan ini, berarti dah lunas loh ya. Tahun depan aku dah bebas dong. Aku bisa pergi dari fic BSD dengan senang tanpa ada pertmupahan darah /apaan coba.

Yeah, keinginanku untuk keluar dari fic ini memang lebih besar tbh, sebab ada orang yang menggangguku di sini. Jadi, ini merupakan penutup.

Itu saja. _Bay-bay~_

.

buat yang ingin tahu kelanjutan dari Sommelier, haha, Anda berani bayar saya?

。

。

。

 **Omake**

.

.

.

"Kouyou, aku tahu sekali adikmu tidak suka denganku." Agatha mengeluh ketika dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap adik Kouyou.

"Chuuya? Omong kosong." Sambil menulis jawaban di buku, Kouyou menanggapi.

"Aku serius. Sikapnya padaku buruk sekali."

"Itu karena kau belum mengenalnya. Tunggu sampai kalian beruda saling kenal."

 _Dia bahkan tak ingin kenalan denganku_. Agatha berusaha membayangkan Nakahara Chuuya tersenyum padanya saja sulit sekali. "Aku ragu."

Kouyou tertawa. "Hei, omong-omong, boleh aku minta tolong satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, kaujaga adikku, ya?"

"A-ap-apa?" Agatha tidak salah dengar? Menjaga Chuuya? Chuuya yang _itu_? "Kouyou, kau temanku, dan aku akan senang menolongmu. Tapi untuk apa pun yang berhubungan dengan adikmu… tidak."

"Ayolah, dia tidak seburuk itu."

"Seburuk itu, kalau menurutku." Agatha menghela napas. "Memangnya mau ke mana? Menghadiri pesta besar dengan ayahmu di luar kota lagi selama seminggu?" tanyanya. Ayah dari kakak-beradik ini memang lebih suka mengajak putri sulungnya ke acara seperti itu.

"Katakan saja begitu. Dia punya masalah komunikasi yang buruk sekali, aku jadi khawatir."

Memang sangat buruk. "Yah, akan kuusahakan. Tapi kalau dia sampai mencakar mataku, aku akan langsung jauh-jauh darinya, selamanya,"

"Terima kasih, Agatha! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan! Sekarang, ayo ambil kue di dapur."


End file.
